I'll Love You Forever, Literally
by R.V. Bali
Summary: There had always been spark between Damon and Elena. A little ignition here and there - and the flame will surely start. This is set after the first season. Rated M for a reason.
1. Pancakes and Vampires

**Bloodstream**

Chapter 1 : Pancakes and Vampires

"I can't take it anymore," Elena mumbled as she flipped over the pancakes. She wished there was somebody to tell her what to do. After everything that happened, even cooking pancakes was a big deal for her. Everything stressed her out. She hoped Stephan was there to cheer her up, but instead, she gets burnt pancakes and the sound of blaring rock music from Jeremy's room.

Until suddenly, a built figure appears behind her with a swift of air instating its presence. Elena faced him, putting her arms on the presence's shoulders without even thinking.

"Stephan!"

"Try again." Elena immediately veered away from the last person she would want to see.

"Damon," she mouthed with disgust.

"Oh. I could _totally_ tell that you are very much happy to see me."

"It was instinct, Damon. I thought you were Stephan."

Elena put the burnt pancakes onto a plate. Before her life got all complicated, she was just like any other highschool girl. Jenna would usually cook breakfast for her and Jeremy. And after eating, she would be off to school, meeting normal people with normal lives. No vampires. No witches. More importantly, no Katherine. She was still thinking twice about agreeing to Jenna about her moving with Alaric. Elena misses her tremendously. But she knows that it was for the best. And that they were in love.

"Disregarding your last comment, how are you and Jeremy holding up?" Damon said as he sat on the wooden counter that has been there since he met Elena.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Elena asked with confusion on her face. She knew Damon wouldn't just come at her house to play who-burns-the-pancake-first.

"I ran out of whiskey. Thought you might have some," Damon replied with sarcasm.

"I'm serious, Damon."

"Well, now that we all know that the bitch came back, I figured I would check up on you. See if you're okay and stuff." Damon said with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

Elena knew that Damon cared about her, and she cared about him too. But after the whole kissing encounter with Katherine, they haven't been really in good terms. Elena felt like Damon was using her kindness to get to her and Stephan, thinking that she would actually kiss him. Elena felt betrayed, she couldn't find any reason why Damon would think that she, his brother's girlfriend, would actually go have a full make-out session with him. What she didn't know though is that Damon was blinded by his emotions for her. But he just has yet to realize about these feelings for Elena.

"Tell me the truth Damon." Elena went closer to the counter and stared down at Damon.

There was deafening silence. Even Jeremy's loud sounds arrived to a stop as if the whole world had to hear what Damon was about to say. This atmosphere made Damon feel even more uncomfortable than he already was. Damon held the edges of the counter tighter, as if he was about to break it. He didn't know that the stare of a single fragile human being can make him feel this way. It seemed as if he was hemophobic, and Elena was blood. He didn't know what to say. For the first time, Damon was speechless.

"I just... Well... Actually..." Damon looked at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"Tell me Damon. I'm pretty certain, you wouldn't go here just for kic..."

"I'm sorry Elena. I'm sorry if I thought you would kiss me. I'm sorry if you thought I used you. I'm sorry if you felt even the least bit betrayed." Damon cut her off.

Elena felt a pang of pain strike through her heart. She looked deep into his blue eyes. Even with her wearing the vervain, she still felt hypnotized. She knew by looking in his eyes that he was sincere. But she didn't know why she felt hurt. Or even why she felt anything. _I care about him as a friend... that's why, _she repeatedly tried to convince herself.

"Damon, I... The truth is, I..." Elena was about to continue with what probably was the best line she would tell Damon, until Stephan appeared and stood in front of her.

"Stephan," Elena breathed relieved air as she hugged the broad chest of her lover. Elena looked at where Damon was sitting but he was gone in an instant.

"Let's go eat breakfast together outside. I figured I'm not much of a good cook." They both laughed as Elena picked up her bag and swung it to her shoulders.

As Stephan walked out of the door with an unhinged fringe, Elena looked at the same spot one last time. The spot where Damon sat.

He was really no longer there. Elena turned her head down as she brushed her mind off of Damon's thoughts. Elena and Stephan rode the chevy that Stephan just finished fixing the other day. They held hands as the car bolted out of the house's road.

Back in Elena's house kitchen, Damon sat. No one was there anymore. He didn't know why he came back. All he knew was that he was hoping Elena was still there. Damon took the mixer and started making pancakes. The batter was completely rich and full. But one thing was for sure... his unbeating heart wasn't.


	2. Complicated Much

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any and all of the characters and settings used.

**Author's Note** : I corrected the spelling of "Stefan." Thanks for telling me! :) This chapter is a lil bit long. But I wanted to really build up a realistic story for Delena, so yeah. :) Hope you enjoy! :)

**Temptations**

Chapter 2 : Complicated Much

**The coffee shop were filled with people that Stefan didn't know**. He was happy that way. It felt like he and Elena were entering a new world where no one knew them. That was what he wanted, that was what he dreamt. He looked at the people buying coffee, some were busy trying to get to work and school, some seemed like they had a late night, and some were plainly trying to have a good cup of coffee. But not one of them were like Stefan. Not one of them were brooding over the appearance of an ex who's a complete look-alike of the present girlfriend who happens to be a vampire who happens to be still in love with him, also a vampire. Cut short, freakishly complicated.

Stefan put Elena's hair in the back of her hair. She smiled. It wasn't a genuine smile, but Elena figured it was a start. Stefan made her feel safer than anyone. She trusts her with all her heart. She knew that the feeling she saw in his eyes was love. Whatever love is in the vampire underworld.

"You don't have to hide it from me Elena, I know you are worried. I know Katherine makes you feel more than uncomfortable. I Just want you to trust me. I will never let anyone hurt you or Jenna or Jeremy." Stefan gently touched her face with burning ardor in his eyes.

"I know that Stefan. It's just there's too much going on right now. And I don't know where to start fixing. Or even if I could fix any of it."

Stefan had nothing more to say. He knew there was nothing more he could say. Even he himself were stressing over how to fix things. And he stayed up all night trying to figure out a solution. But he came up with nothing.

Elena moved closer to Stefan's face. She held his sight and gave him a quick kiss. For now, this was the only thing that they could do. Little did they know, that the picture they were holding in their heads was about to get bigger.

Alaric pinched his face to check if he was dreaming. Waking up with Jenna was the best thing that happened to him in days. He couldn't deny; however, that he still had feelings for Isobel. It wouldn't go away that easily, and he knew that.

The sound of the alarm woke Jenna up. She looked for Alaric who wasn't in the bed anymore. She looked around the room. There was a small office table just right in the corner of the shabby room. A black shirt was hanging in the chair. Alaric's things were all over the place. On the headboard of the bed, was a blue family heirloom ring that Ric always wore. _This is definitely not my room_, Jenna thought with a smile on her face. She was happy realizing that last night did happen. And that she is definitely in love with Ric. She haven't had much time for herself to be in love since she took care of Elena and Jeremy. But she was happy to be with them because she loved them both. She was still a bit worried leaving the two alone.

"Breakfast in bed!" Alaric swung the door. He was carrying a tray of what seemed like Cinnamon rolls topped with whipped cream plus two cups of coffee.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so... wife-like," they both laughed.

Alaric gave Jenna a quick kiss. He knew that she was still hung up about leaving the two kids alone. But he knew everything, this was for their safety. This was to protect them from Katherine. Elena and Jeremy would be staying over Stefan's and Jenna with him.

"Jenna, Elena is safe with Stefan. Just so you know,"

Jenna was a little bit reassured. She has seen how Stefan was with Elena and how he looked at her. She also noticed how protective Stefan is of her. Certainly, she had nothing to worry.

* * *

**The clothes rose to the air.** Magic filled the room, as Bonnie took out the clothes from the closet with a swish of her finger. She seldom used her magic, unless it was for important matters like protecting Mystic Falls. Today though, she felt inclined to use her magic fearing it would go away like the last time it did. She can't not have her powers. She knew Katherine was back, and she had to protect Elena.

She was about to go take a shower when her phone suddenly rang of urgency. She looked at it and it was Damon calling her. _How did he even get my number? _She wondered. She hesitated to pick up but she realized it had to be important.

"Damon? Where did you get my number?"

"Where did _you_ get my number?" Damon sarcastically asked.

"What is it that you want?"

"Look, there's a spell called "lair", its supposed to protect you from a specific being, human or not, I came encounter with it twenty years ago from a witch named Marga. I want you to learn that spell and give it to Elena to protect her from Katherine."

Bonnie was shocked. She knew Damon cared about Elena but she didn't know that such a cruel and cold vampire could reach this extent. _There has to be some motive_, she convinced herself.

"Are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean am I sure about this? Bo-nn-iii-ee uh, I'm _Damon_?"

"Okay. I'll tell you when I get it so we could both have Elena do it."

"Woah. Nope. That's not happening. You are not to tell Elena that I asked you to do this with the risk of sounding like intentionally wanting her to see that I care about her to get plus points."

_Damon has no motive. _Bonnie concluded. He just genuinely care about her best friend Elena. For some reason, Bonnie is starting to feel like Damon and Stefan love her both in the same degree. Damon just has a different way of showing it.

"Why are you doing this Damon?"

A dial tone answered her. Damon already hung up. Elena told Bonnie about Damon thinking she would kiss him and how she felt used. But now, Bonnie had it all clear. Damon Salvatore, a cold-blooded and cruel vampire was in love with her best friend, Elena.


	3. No More Goodbyes, Please?

**The Mess I Made**

Chapter 3 : No More Goodbyes, Please?

**The students filled the corridor of the school.** People were rambling over the board with a poster saying that the school will have its annual anniversary in two days. Everyone was excited. Anniversary for them meant booze, party and all-nighters.

On the left side of the corridor were the worn-out lockers. Elena and Caroline were chatting quite loudly trying to overpower the excited voices of the crowd.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you at the hospital Caroline. It's just there was this big thing with Stefan."

"It's alright. Just minor bruises. And besides, I wasn't really expecting you. So..."

Just before Elena was about to drop her bomb of I-hate-sarcasm to Caroline, Bonnie came. She stepped beside Elena, cueing Caroline to leave. Bonnie and Caroline haven't had much time to talk since Bonnie became the little witch. They kind of just drifted apart.

"Hey Bonnie," Elena was happy seeing that Bonnie and her were back to normal even though everything wasn't really.

"Can you come by my house after school?" Bonnie smiled as they entered their classroom.

Elena agreed. She didn't know what to expect from Bonnie that day, but at least they could bond a little. Stefan came and gave Elena a kiss on the cheek before sitting on his chair. He gave her an everything's-going-to-be-okay look. And she was reassured.

* * *

**School ended in a rush after that.** Everyone was expected to help for the preparation of the annual anniversary. And everyone was very much inclined to do so, especially Caroline. But Bonnie and Elena had something more important to do.

They rode Bonnie's car and finally got to her house in no time. They entered her room which Elena missed a lot. She missed when they would just talk about how school sucks or how one boy is amazingly cute. But now, things have changed. Even in the room, Elena could feel the sense of witchcraft, as if magic lived there with Bonnie.

"I found a spell called "lair" Elena, I will have it in you to protect you from Katherine."

Elena was deeply touched about Bonnie's willingness. She was so happy to see that Bonnie was still the same caring bestfriend she had.

"Okay. Uhm, do I have to do anything?" Elena asked with aggression.

"Tolle detrahere minae. Hoc suscípiet eam. Custodia et universis malis eam.." Bonnie chanted as Elena watched in amusement.

Suddenly, Elena felt a ball of air, seeming to enter her body from her chest. She knew the magic was in her. She felt it. She felt protected.

"Thank you, Bonnie." Elena gave her a hug, and Bonnie hugged back. But she knew she had to tell Elena the truth.

But what if the truth affects Elena and Stefan's relationship? She didn't know what to do. But Elena was her bestfriend, she had to tell her.

"Honestly Elena, it wasn't me who came up with this idea." Bonnie spoke as she sat down in her bed pulling Elena with her.

"Who was it then?" Elena asked in confusion. Whoever that person was, that person cared immensely about her, and she had to give thanks as respect.

"It was... Damon."

Silence covered the room. _Damon? Seriously?_ Elena was shocked. _Now he's using Bonnie to get to me?_ She grew more furious.

"There has to be some motive Bonnie. I mean.. Damon? C'mon. That's just not... right."

Bonnie looked at Elena's face. She knew she was getting angrier. She had to say something.

"Okay. Here's the thing Elena. That was what I thought too. But, he actually told me not to tell you that it was him. He's not trying to get plus points Elena, by using me. He just genuinely wanted to protect you."

"BONNIE? You know that's not possible. It's Damon we are talking about here."

"Why do you seem too surprised Elena? I admit that I was a bit shocked too, but you guys were close, why be surprised. Besides, I got it all clear."

"What do you mean you got it all clear?"

Elena was starting to feel that there was something that Bonnie wasn't telling her. And whatever it was, it was important. Maybe Damon really cared about her, she thought. Why was she so surprised anyway? She asked herself. Little did she know, that the real deal was that she was scared. She was scared to see that Damon cared about her.

"Elena. You are my best friend and I love you. And God, ugh, I hate Damon even more than you do! The freaking vamp tried to kill me, for God's sake! But no matter which angle I look at it... I never thought I'd say this... But... It doesn't take a witch to know that Damon Salvatore is in love with you."

* * *

**Elena walked to her house.** She was feeling like she just wanted to fall onto her bed and stop thinking. Jenna wasn't there anymore, her real father John, was MIA since Katherine came, Jeremy was still hung up about Anna's death, and his falied attempt of being a vampire, Stefan started acting weird, And now, Bonnie, tells her Damon's in love with her. It's not the first time she heard that. But the first was from her real mother turned vampire who has apparently no redeeming qualities, so not a reliable source. This time, it was from a person who cared about her, her best friend. _Everything's just falling apart_, she said to herself. And just when she thought it couldn't get more complicated.

"Damon... What are you doing here?" Elena walked up the short staircase and faced Damon with a blank face.

"Are you sure you're Elena?" Damon smirked.

Damon pictured the first time she saw Katherine again. It was the same exact moment. He walked out the door almost the same time Katherine arrived. She asked the same thing too. Except there was one distinct point that was different. This time, he had a certain sense of feeling he only seem to learn when Elena is around. A feeling that even he who had lived for more than a hundred years couldn't understand.

"Just had to make sure it was you," Damon stared at Elena as he continued. "Actually, Elena, I have something to ask you... and well, tell you."

Elena knew by seeing Damon's face that this was one of those conversations she had to run from. But she couldn't. She wanted to hear what Damon wanted to say. Damon – even she couldn't understand what Damon was to her. He used to be just a friend, but after everything that happened, she still has yet to conclude if he still is one. With a great amount of courage and a strong leap of faith, Elena asked what it was that Damon wanted to ask her.

"Do you remember that time we danced at the Founder's Party?" Damon saw a streak of memory hit Elena.

"I've been meaning to ask you Elena," Damon gulped as he continued with what he thought was probably the stupidest question he ever asked, "Was it just me or was there something there? I mean . . . between us?"

Elena felt her whole body freeze. She never thought Damon would actually lose his big of an ego to finally do that one thing. She didn't know what to say. But she was completely aware of that dance. The confused blue eyes of Damon stared at her.

Damon bit his lip waiting for an answer he already felt he knew. What could Elena do? This was Stefan's brother. Stefan who had been there ever since. Stefan who she was in love with from the beginning. Stefan, who loved her very much. But there was Damon, the man who had also saved her life too many times, the man who she knew also cared about her. The man secretly looked for a spell to protect her. But also the man who can be cruel as to kill innocent people. She knew what she had to say, whether it was true or not, it didn't seem to matter.

Elena broke the silence, "I'm sorry Damon, but I love Ste..."

Damon cut her off as he turned his back. He was about to walk down the stairs when Elena asked him where he was going, worried that he might do something he would regret.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Elena. You and Stefan finally got what you wanted. I'm leaving Mystic Falls." Damon suddenly disappeared.

Elena fell down on her knees. She regretted what she said the minute after she did. She couldn't comprehend anything anymore. Damon was right, this was what she wanted. But why is it that she felt like she just lost her diary? Everything was blurred and she didn't know how to clear it out. One thing was for sure however : She didn't want Damon to leave.

She wanted to run to him. But she didn't know where to find him. She went up to her room and found herself asking if there really was something in that dance with Damon. She knew the answer but it did not matter. She loves Stefan and that's it. She fell asleep thinking about how it would be like without Damon.


	4. We All Know You're In Denial

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any and all of the characters and settings used.

**All You Wanted**

Chapter 4 : We All Know You're In Denial

**"It had been days Katherine, what are you planning?"** John asked as he poured himself a glass of a red-like drink.

"No worries, John. We have a lot of time. First is first though,I have to go meet an old flame. Worse comes to worst, prepare your tux, we might have an annual anniversary party to attend to." Katherine devilishly grinned.

It had been two days since Katherine turned John into the least thing he ever wanted to be, a vampire. At first, John was furious. He wanted to protect Elena and Mystic Falls. But Katherine got him wrapped around her little finger by telling him that they will rule and own Mystic Falls together, and by lying that she will never hurt Elena.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well, I figured we need more vamp buddies to hang out with so we will turn one or two people to complete our 'how I met your mother' gang." Katherine smiled to John as he smiled back in concordance.

* * *

**_"Damon? Damon! Where are you?" _**

_ Elena ran from corner to corner in a dark alley. She was scared. And she had nowhere else to go to. Damon was her last hope but he couldn't find her. Suddenly, a rapture of light covered everything. And she felt a blast of wind pull her to another dimension. She closed her eyes tightly. And when she opened it, she found herself in a dark room. There in front of him, was Damon. He was covered in blood. _

_ "Damon! What happened?" She run to him in horror. But he wouldn't budge._

_ Unknowingly, behind her was Katherine with a big sharp knife ready to cut her head off. Damon widened his eyes to warn Elena. But it was too late._

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Elena screamed as she tried to gasp for air. She was in her room thankfully, she was safe and sound. _It was a nightmare_, she felt relieved.

Jeremy pushed the door with power leaving the door swinging.

"What happened Elena?"

He was so worried he could feel his heart thumping over his chest. Even though he didn't like what her sister did, slathering him up with lies, he already lost everyone he loved. He could not lose Elena. He could not bear even the thought of it.

"I'm okay Jeremy. Just had a nightmare. Go back to bed."

Jeremy let out an air of relief. He held Elena's shoulder tight.

As he was about to close the door, Elena called out, "Is it okay if I go out for a while? I have to go somewhere." Jeremy nodded. He entered the room wondering where Elena was going in the middle of the night. He slept in a state of worry.

* * *

**Elena put the car to a halt**. She gripped the wheel tighter. _What am I doing here?_ She had no clue whatsoever why she ran there in the middle of the night. She was filled with an emotion she did not comprehend.

She got out of the car and slowly walked into the dark night. She reached the door and she knocked a couple of times. But there was no answer. She started to think that maybe this was fate trying to tell her that it was a bad idea.

She knocked one last time at the wooden door of the Salvatore boarding house, not knowing who would get the door, and not caring. No one answered. She waited... But no one did. She walked back to her car. But a figure got to the car door even faster than she did. It was Damon.

She felt what was a truly unexpected feeling, relief. She saw Damon and for the first time, she felt relieved. One thing was for sure, she came to the Salvatore, not because she wanted to see her lover Stefan.

"Lemme guess. You miss me?" Damon sarcastically commented.

His full and impeccably shaped body leaned on the car's door. He twitched his lip and raised his brows, waiting for Elena to answer. Elena was now even more confused. She just doesn't get Damon anymore. A while ago, he was all serious, and now he's back to his normal sarcastic self. But she was there, she had to tell Damon what she came for.

"Why are you leaving Damon?" Elena asked as she crossed her arms.

"You came here running in the middle of the night, just to be all 'Late Saturday Night with Damon'? How showbiz. I like it."

"Cut it Damon, I'm serious."

"Well, I'm not really _needed or wanted_ here if you haven't noticed. Besides, Stefan's here to be Superman. And I am _personally_ running out of ideas to make his life even more miserable than it already is. Plus, Katherine. Ugh. So not my cup of tea."

"I came here to tell you... Don't leave."

"Look, Stefan can protect you and everyo..."

"I **DON'T** want you to leave. Damon."

Damon felt his whole body shiver, as if what Elena said weakened his knees. His emotions overwhelmed him that he felt like he was so exposed. Elena saw the sudden change of expression in Damon. He furrowed his brows and turned his head to the side, not wanting Elena to see through him. He got all serious that Elena started thinking if she really was doing the right thing. She didn't even know why she didn't want Damon to leave. And she never bothered to ask herself why. Being the Elena she is, she just came running in an impulsive mind control without knowhing why or how to stop the villain from leaving.

Damon stood straight, off of the car, and started to walk closer to Elena. He was so close to her, he could almost feel her breath. Elena moved back, she couldn't gasp for breath. Her heart was beating at its fastest, and she felt like she was about to faint. She moved back some more. But Damon insisted, and moved forward. He was even closer to her now.

"Why Elena?" Damon was searching for answers in her face. There was only one reason that he wanted to hear from her, but he was doubting if that was even Elena's reason. He saw confusion in her eyes,and then blank... And her heart beat quickened, leaving Damon hanging over the edge.

"Because... because Damon... we need you here."

There was complete silence. Only the sound of swaying trees and the breathing of Elena were heard. She was waiting for something. Damon had to say something. But it felt like even he was lost for words.

What happened next was what Elena never expected. Damon took a hold of her face. She brushed it gently as if he wasn't the Damon that Elena knew. As if there was another side of him that's yet to be known. Damon slowly moved his face closer to hers. Their foreheads touched, and Elena found herself closing her eyes. She did not know why she closed her eyes, maybe she was too scared, or maybe she was lost in her thoughts. But, at that moment, she could feel Damon's warmth encompass her. She could almost imagine that Damon was human, or at least had a piece of humanity.

As Elena closed her eyes, she was unsure of what would happen next. But her mind went blank, and her body froze. Her heart; however, was slowly sinking. Suddenly, she felt warm lips touch her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Damon kissing her forehead with what seemed like repressed passion and concern. He had his eyes closed as if it was the last of her that he would see.

Slowly, Damon moved his faced away from Elena. Just right enough to stare at her round face. He slowly pulled her to his arms, not thinking about how she might react, or about anything else.

Their bodies touched as the night covered their feelings with a warm blanket. The moon dawned on them as if what they were doing was not wrong or ill-fated. Elena didn't budge. He didn't hold him back either. But Damon felt her heart beating faster, like it was about to explode. He didn't know why but he thought maybe Elena felt the same way that he did.

With Elena in his arms, Damon said, "I'm leaving Elena, not because you told me that you love Stefan or because you thought there was no connection between us in that dance..." He paused and squeezed his eyes closed. He had to say it. _What is wrong with you? Just say it already_! His mind was in a constant battle until he realized that the words were already coming out even before he asked them to.

He continued, after what seemed like forever, "For what it's worth... I'm leaving... because you know that we _did have_ something in that dance, yet you don't want to admit it... I'm leaving because you chose to come here just to tell me 'We need you here.' when all you really had and wanted to say was, 'I need you here.'"

Damon moved away from Elena. He held her shoulder at its tightest, and as if he had excrutiating pain in his face, he said, "Goodbye Elena."

In a cold dark weary night, Elena found herself alone in an instant. No one was hugging her anymore. Damon was gone. She couldn't believe it but what seemed like the worst thing for her, happened : a tear from her eyes fell for Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Mason was jogging in the block near the Lockwood Mansion.** He was wearing a plain white shirt and sweat pants. He had been running for about an hour now, but he hasn't even felt the least bit tired yet. His head; however, was exhausted trying to think about where the crystal was. He needed it for something important and something confidential. He didn't want tyler finding out what he was, and what he was trying to do. Though, he knew Tyler would find out anytime soon. But right now, he needs more time.

"You're not even sweating." A voice from behind Tyler said.

He was a man about 6 ft tall, with brown hair and incredibly dark black eyes. His nose was crooked as if it had been broken a dozen times. His lips were dark and his teeth darker. He was wearing a jogging attire too like he was just a neighbor trying to make friends.

"I haven't been really jogging for long," Mason smiled as he and the stranger slowed down. "You're new?"

"If by new, you meant in the neighborhood, yes I am, but if you meant with dealing with werewolves, I'm most definitely not."

Mason halted walking. The stranger who he could never recall ever meeting in his life, knew what he was. Mason did not know if that person was a friend or an enemy. Nevertheless, he had to find out.

"I have the vase of ashes that you need Mason, to complete the ritual. I will give it to you, but I need you to do one simple tiny thing for me."

Mason needed this vase, and surely this stranger could not make up something as specific as that just to try and get to him. He had to get that vase.

"What do I need to do? And who are you?"

"Who I am is not important. But I have the vase, and that is. All you need to do Is kill a vampire for me."

"Who's this vampire? And why should I kill him?"

"Enough with the prep talk please. Let's just say this vampire owes me a lot. I will tell you who he is when it's time. I know how to trap him."

Mason tried to look for the truth in the stranger's eyes. But all he could see was anger. Surely, this person wanted revenge. He didn't want to join such vendetta but he needed the vase so he decided to agree with the stranger. They jogged back to the Lockwood Mansion. When they got there, the stranger was no longer beside him.

* * *

**Stefan opened his diary and wrote** :

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** Damon finally left for good. I overheard him and Elena talking last night. Elena tried to stop him from leaving. I didn't stop them, coz I wanted to hear what she had to say. Is it just me or is Elena having too mcuh concern for Damon? I do not want to be the jealous boyfriend that my brother says I am. Now, I have to deal with Katherine, first and foremost. It seems to me that Elena is starting to notice the change in me ever since Katherine came back. But it's not because I still have feelings for her. The truth is, I'm worried. I'm worried that Katherine will tell Elena the truth about us. I have to see Katherine and talk to her. But I don't know if that's a good idea. Besides,**_

As Stefan continued writing, a ghostly entrance was done by Katherine. In a quick flash, she was standing behind Stefan, holding his shoulders gently.

"Katherine."

"I thought you might want to see me."

Stefan pushed Katherine away from him, closed his diary and stood up straight and stared at her. It was odd to have Katherine back. It had been too long that he even forgot the scent that Katherine had with her. The scent that he fell for.

"I love Elena, Katherine."

"Well, of course you do. But, Stefan Salvatore, we had a deal." Katherine smirked as she run her fingertip to Stefan's lips.

The truth was Stefan met Katherine fifty five years ago. He knew that Katherine escaped from the tomb but he didn't tell anyone. They made a deal that Katherine will stay away from Damon as far as she can, but in time, she will go back to Mystic Falls and Stefan and her will be together again. Stefan did that because he wanted to protect Damon. He knew that if Damon and Katherine joined together, they will own Mystic Falls in no time. And it would be well, messy.

"That was fifty five years ago, Katherine. I have fallen in love with Elena."

"I think you're forgetting Stefan, Elena was only part of the deal. She was supposed to distract Damon, remember?"

"I am not leaving with you Katherine."

"Of course you're not, my darling. Because we're staying here where we first had our little acquaintance. And, of course, you will break up with Elena before the annual anniversary of their school, or I will make sure to break each and every bone of all the people that she loves."

Stefan grew furious. He pushed Katherine to the wall with all his strength and strangled her neck. But in quick response, Katherine pushed him back, leaving him choking on his own breath on the floor.

"I _am_ Katherine, Stefan. You know what I can do."

Katherine disappeared in an instant. Stefan laid on the floor. His hands were over his head. He did not know what to do. He loved Elena and he couldn't leave her but he can't bear seeing her lose anyone again, because of him. He knew what he had to do.

**Author's Note** : As much as I don't want Damon to leave, he has to. Elena has to be far from him for a veeeery short time (Promise!) Like they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. BTW, Thanks for those who put me on story alert and favorite, really appreciate it. Hope you could leave reviews as well so I can continue the chapters the way you guys like it. :)

How did you find Damon's love confession-ish?

What do you think is Stephan's plan?

How did you think about Katherine's and Stephan's revelation of their deal?


	5. Another Goodbye?

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any and all of the characters and settings used.

**Author's Note** : Thank you so much for the reviews! :) It keeps me going. :) Do you guys remember when Elena said in TVD to Stefan that it's gonna need more than just a roadtrip for her to trust Damon? Well here goes, the "more than" part. ;) More reviews please! :) I'd really appreciate it. :)

**Down**

Chapter 5 : Another Goodbye?

**It was the annual anniversary of the school**. It was held at the grounds beside the school. Banners were all over, and people rambled over the booze and music was loud enough to be heard by all of mystic falls. Caroline was busy trying to scold everyone. And Bonnie and Elena were chatting while they fixed the tables and chairs.

"He's probably hurt, Elena, there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know Bonnie, it's just I want to find him. But I don't know where he is. And I can't tell Stefan coz he might get all jealous about it again." Elena replied as a picture of what Damon and her talked about crossed her mind.

"I don't really want him back, no offense. But I'm sure he'll show up in time. Just don't worry for now."

Elena knew that Bonnie can't say anything to make her feel reassured. She wanted Damon to be back, but she knew that she hurt him. And that it was probably for the best for Damon to be MIA. Elena was about to go to Caroline to ask for table covers, when Stefan suddenly stood in front of her.

"We need to talk." Stefan said with a stern face.

They got to the benches behind the trees which was away from the crowd. Elena knew that something was up, she could totally read Stefan's face. He held her hands tighter and began talking.

"Elena, Katherine came to see me. She threatened me that she will kill all the people close to you if I don't break up with you by tonight."

Elena removed her hands from Stefan. _How could anyone be as dark as her?_ She was mad at Katherine. But she knew Katherine could easily do something like that. She didn't know how to protect the closest ones to her. She loves Stefan, and there's no way that she will end it with him just because of that.

"No. Stefan. We'll figure out another way. We are not breaking up."

"There's no other way. Elena. We have to pretend that we've broken up until we find a way to kill Katherine. We have to tell everyone that we've broken up. I'm sorry but this is the only way I can protect you."

In an instant, Stefan was gone. But someone else was there, Elena could feel it. She was so scared that she was about to go back to the crowd, when suddenly, she felt a hand cover her mouth. She tried to fight back but the hand had something on it that made her faint. She was drugged and was taken away.

* * *

**Katherine opened her eyes to see if Stefan was still beside her.** Nothing scares her but Stefan. Behind the cold and cruel exterior that she holds, is a woman who had loved Stefan for over a hundred years now. She slowly brushed Stefan's face. She kissed his forehead gently. She was happy for the first time in a hundred years. _If only this was real_, she thought. She knew that Stefan was only doing this to protect Elena, but she hoped that somewhere in his heart, she still had a place.

As the sound of the clock covers the night, Stefan wakes up finding Katherine sleeping tightly beside her. He looked over his hands and saw Katherine holding it tightly as if she never wants him to let go. Slowly, he got out of bed and trudged silently to the drawers and took out the vervain shot.

He looked back at Katherine and she was still sleeping soundly. He got back to the bed and was about to sedate her, when a memory suddenly struck him. A memory of his first meeting with Katherine. He never admitted it to anyone but he fell for Katherine the first time he saw her, which means that he was never compelled to fall for her. What he felt for Katherine was real.

Slowly, Stefan put the sedate gun away from Katherine. Then he threw it to the trash bin. He didn't know why he did that. He laid down beside Katherine and slowly moved his body to other side and closed his eyes. He had enough stress and thinking for a day.

Katherine slowly opened her eyes. She pretended to sleep to see what Stefan would do. She glanced at him and saw the bin beside him which had the vervain gun in it. He couldn't sedate her. Katherine knew that Stefan still had some kind of flame for her. She just had to ignite it for him.

* * *

**Elena opened her eyes just to see nothing but darkness. **She didn't know where she was. All she could remember was being taken away by a man with really dark eyes. She tried to brush her hair off her face, only to realize that her hands were tied up with thick ropes. She tried standing up but her feet were tied too. She wanted to cry. She needed Stefan so badly, and she knew that Stefan would come rescue her, but where is he? And more importantly, who took her there? She stopped herself from crying. She had to be strong. She can't show any sign of weakness to the people who took her.

Suddenly a ray of light came dashing across the door, there she saw the man who took her standing beside a familiar face. The man who took her was scarier than she had imagined. But the other man... she looked more closely... She knew she couldn't be wrong... It was, _Mason Lockwood_, Elena mouthed.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you? What do you want from me?" Elena yelled as she struggled.

"Ugh. High school girls. Let's cut the crap, I am not going to kill you. Well, not yet at least," the stranger grinned as he slowly moved closer to Elena, "Sweetheart, you're just bait."

Elena pushed her body away from the creepy stranger. She felt tears run down her cheeks. So much for not showing weakness. She knew Stefan would definitely rescue her, and unknowingly, get into a trap. She didn't want to be bait.

"If you ever hurt Stefan, I swear to God, I will hunt you down."

"Oohh. I'm gonna run to momma now," The stranger devilishly laughed, "Who ever said anything about Stefan?"

Elena was confused. If the stranger wasn't going to trap Stefan, then who is it going to be? She was more worried. There were so many possibilities. She cares about so many people. She wanted to escape. She didn't want to hurt anyone just because they tried to save her. Who is it? Elena wondered as the stranger gave her an impatient look.

"Do you not have any deductive reasoning skill?" The stranger impatiently waited for an answer. "It's Damon for God's sake!"

Elena wanted to stop breathing. But she couldn't. Her breathing grew faster and faster. _It can't be Damon_. Elena thought. He did a lot of bad things, but she never wished this for him. Because she cared about him, in the weirdest way possible. She didn't want him to leave her for good. She knew what she had to tell the stranger.

"Well your plan just flopped. Damon hates me, and he's not in Mystic Falls anymore."

"Why do I get this feeling that _you_ are in denial? Damon is actually on his way here."

_Stupid Damon! What was he thinking?_ Elena was so mad. She knew Damon cared about her but he couldn't come here alone. He was going to die if he did. And he probably even knew that. The stranger left Elena and Mason. He had some things to deal with, like killing Damon.

"Mason, why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry Elena, but I have to."

"What did Damon ever do to you?"

Mason looked down, he hated doing that to Elena but he had no choice. Slowly, he closed the door, leaving Elena with no light again.

Elena lost track of time. She didn't know if it had been hours or days. She wanted to escape. The thought of not knowing what was happening outside killed her. Random thoughts and possibilities ran through her head in a marathon. _Where is Damon? What if he's dead? What if they're torturing him?_ She didn't know what to think about anymore. All she wanted now was to see that Damon was safe.


	6. The Not So Happy Reunion

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any and all of the characters and settings used.

**Run**

**Chapter 6 : The Not-so Happy Reunion**

**The door suddenly opened to answer all her questions**. It was worse than she imagined. The stranger held Damon on his shoulders. Damon was on his knees, as if he had been tortured for days, He was bleeding and bruised all over. His face and body were paler than white. There were no signs of movement from him. He was in aggravating pain that he couldn't even look up to see Elena.

Elena's heart broke. She felt tears run down her cheeks continuously. She found herself doing a really brave thing by pushing the stranger off of Damon, and catching Damon with her body. "Get off of him!" Elena shouted.

"Okay. Now that we've had our little reunion. I will leave you two lovebirds alone. I have to remove all this blood in my shirt, see, I'm kinda OC." The stranger showed a cold smile, "Mason, untie the girl and give her food."

Mason came back with a tray of food that was not enough to fill Elena's hunger. He mouthed sorry to Elena. Elena gave him a stern look. Mason's apology was not enough to take away the pain he has caused to her or Damon. Mason left in guilt.

"Damon, look at me." Elena held Damon's pale face with subtlety, "Damon?" She started sobbing silently, "Damon, you're fading. Look at me, Damon."

Damon still wouldn't budge. He was still alive (as a vampire) but he was too tired to even open his mouth or do anything. Elena was dead worried about him. She wanted to wail and faint but she knew she had to make sure Damon was alright.

"Damon! Say something! Please!" Elena started talking loudly. Damon had to snap out of it or she will lose him.

"I have had an immensely perfect wonderful night." Damon rolled his eyes, "But I'm pretty sure this wasn't it."

Elena smiled. He was surely in pain, but at least he had his humor intact. In front of him was Damon, who she hurt, hated and befriended, now tortured to save her.

"You stupid jerk! I knew you weren't smart, but seriously? You knew this was a trap."

"Is that how your generation say 'thank you' now? How touching. You're welcome Elena." Damon answered with a smirk.

Elena could not help but put a smile beneath all the tears that fell down. She was mad that Damon took the trap, but she knew that if one of her friends were in the same situation, she wouldn't even hesitate to save them. Elena was relieved to see that Damon could talk and move a little. But they had to get out of there or it won't be like that for long. She knew she had to give Damon back his strength. But first, she had to find out what was really going on.

"Why does he want to kill you Damon? Who is he? And why is Mason here?"

"His name is Theodore. He wants revenge. I killed some vampires before, and Teddy's son was one of them. Bout Mason, I don't know why he's here. Couldn't miss the party I guess." Damon explained as his voice slowly faded.

"Damon? Damon? I'm losing you." Elena held his body with all the strength she could. She was tired and hungry and carrying Damon's body on his lap and shoulders had her at her weakest.

"Don't worry about me Elena. I want you to escape. There's a back door, turn right from this room. You'll see it at the end of the hallway. Run as fast as you can and don't ever look back or stop. " Damon reassuringly smiled trying to cover the tremendous pain he felt. But Elena saw right through him.

"I'm not leaving you here alone, Damon. And that's final. There's one thing that we can do however..." Elena wasn't so sure about what she decided to do. But there was no other way. "Damon... Bite me."

* * *

**"Where were you?"** John asked as he trudged his way to an empty seat beside Katherine.

"It seems to me that you haven't eaten for days. So I brought you my personal favorite, Type O." Katherine replied as she handed John a packet of blood.

John needs all the strength he has. They both do. Katherine had a new plan engraved In her head. And she wanted to execute it ASAP. But, John had to be all set first. For the plan to work, no one should find out that John Is a vampire.

"In three days, I want you to go back to Elena." Katherine said as a grin formed in her lips. "For now, I have to see the love of my life, or death or whatever. And be all chummy."

Katherine left in an instant. What did Katherine want him to do? John was curious and worried. He did agree with Katherine about everything so far, but he owed Elena that much to protect her. He wondered as he finished the last packet of blood, sipping every last bit.

* * *

**"NO."** Damon widened his eyes as he showed Elena that he flat-out didn't want to bite her.

"It's the only way Damon... Please..." Elena felt tears run down, she didn't think she still had the energy to cry. But she was so worried. She was too worried about Damon. She pushed her hair behind her neck and slowly moved closer to Damon. She wanted him to feed on her. It was the only thing that can save him. As she got closer, she felt her blood run through her brain. She didn't know anymore if she was thinking right. Her body touched Damon's bleeding aura. Her neck was so close to his mouth, she could almost feel his lips.

Damon knew he was gonna die if he wasn't going to drink Elena's blood. But he didn't want to. As he felt Elena's body on his, he felt Elena's warmth cover him as well. He was tormented outside, but more tormented inside.

Elena felt Damon's hands running through her back. He pulled her closer and closer. But to Elena's surprise, he was so gentle. It was as if he thought of Elena as something precious and fragile. Elena felt a tingling sensation as Damon's hair brushed through her face. She had been fed on more than two times, she knew what the bite would feel. But a part of her was still scared and cautious. Suddenly, she saw Damon's face turn into what most people thought to be an abomination. Damon's eyes turned pure black, and his veins popped out of its skin. Elena felt Damon's fangs come out in an instant. She squeezed her eyes tight, preparing for the pain, and fearing it. She felt Damon's fangs graze her neck. She was about to hold her breath, when something abruptly changed. Something was different. She felt Damon's lips placed on the skin of her neck. His fangs were gone, and his face was back to normal. Damon didn't go through with it. Instead, he kissed Elena's neck. It was so light and subtle that Elena wasn't even sure herself if it really was a kiss.

"Damon..." Elena was moved. She could not deny how touched she was by what Damon did. Even Stefan drank her blood when she asked him to. But Damon decided not to, and he actually stood up for it. _What was this person doing?_ Elena was getting more and more confused by the second.

"I told you. _No_ Elena." Damon gave out an exhausted air and a heap of sound of pain, as he looked straight onto her eyes, veering away from her neck.

"I cannot help you like this Damon."

"But I can." A voice came out of nowhere, It was Mason.

**Author's Note** : I know that some or most of you guys probably hoped that Damon bit Elena, but trust me, there's a reason why he didn't. That will be revealed in the later chapters, so keep reading! :) I hope you guys enjoy it, and if you have anything about the story, just tell me. Reviews please! :) TEAM DAMON! :)


	7. Something is Different

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any and all of the characters and settings used.

**Author's Note **: I just wanted to tell you guys that I made the original Chap 6 & 7 into one chapter, which is now Chap 6. I figured both chapters were too short. Anyways, I hope you guys aren't confused. This is the latest chapter, updated 17 Oct. :) Enjoy reading. And can't wait to hear your thoughts!

**Good Enough**

Chapter 7 : Something's Different

**Alaric came out of the bathroom** seeing Jenna with the palms of her hands covering the entirety of her face. He asked her in concern, "Is something wrong?"

Jenna stood up and went closer to Ric. Her face was in deep anxiety. She explained to him how she had been trying to call Elena for the whole day now and she still hasn't answered. She mentioned that she also called Jeremy, who apparently hasn't seen Elena since the other night.

Thinking that Elena was with Stefan fixing things with Katherine, Alaric told Jenna not to worry since she probably was really over at Stefan's. He needed to put her at ease, he didn't want her to see that he knew how much danger Elena deals with everyday.

After comforting Jenna, he went outside and called Stefan. Stefan told him that he hasn't seen Elena since the school anniversary, where they supposedly broke up. They both panicked in the thought that Elena was in danger.

* * *

**"Where are you going?"** Katherine asked as she saw Stefan nearly bolting out the door.

"I told you I already broke up with her! Why did you still take her?" Stefan answered as she got closer to Katherine, his eyes were almost turning to pure black in anger.

Katherine didn't do anything to Elena, or anyone else for that matter. Having Stefan with him the past days, made her tamer than usual. She did have plans for Elena, but she has not yet executed even the simplest of it. She started to wonder why Elena was missing, "I didn't do anything Stefan." Katherine looked down. Stefan saw in her the confusion. He knew just by looking at her face that she wasn't lying. "She's probably upset that you broke up with her, so she ran away," Katherine continued in theory.

Stefan, worried with what Elena might do, started heading to the door again. Just as he was about to turn the knob, he felt Katherine's hands tightly hold his wrist. "Don't." she whispered. She didn't want Stefan to leave her any longer, especially if it was to be with Elena. Stefan slowly turned to face her, and if he would have known better, he would have thought that there were real tears welling up in her eyes. _I will not be fooled anymore_, he strongly told himself. Quickly and with great force, he removed her grip, left her, and pushed the door.

* * *

**"Oh. Hey, sure! Why not?** **It's not like you tried to kill me a while ago, right?"** Damon replied to Mason in sarcasm. Mason said he could help him and Elena. He was sure that involved immense trust. It took him almost a year to be able to trust the selfless and kind Elena, how the hell is he going to trust someone who just tried to kill him seconds ago?

"I can explain. Just listen to me." Mason pleaded, as he looked at both of them with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry. I don't speak IDIOT." Damon said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm listening." Elena said as she turned her body to face Mason. Damon looked at her with confusion and what-the-hell eyes. It was pretty stupid to trust Mason now, Elena knew that. But they had no other choice. She was sure Damon wouldn't bite her. She wanted to escape, with Damon.

Mason smiled to Elena, as he continued, "I needed something from Theodore, and now I have it with me. I found out where he hid it. I want to help you Elena, we've known each other for a long time. And I knew your father, well, your real father. He would want me to do this right now."

"What did Teddy want in return?" Damon asked out of curiosity.

"He wanted me to kill you."

"And how did he expect you to accomplish that? Do you like have superpowers?" Damon asked, his eyes widened in sarcasm.

"I'm a werewolf, Damon."

Damon was surprised. His face showed every ounce of it. He knew that werewolves existed and that the Lockwoods have some weird thing going. But he couldn't connect the dots till now. A part of him was even more surprised when he remembered a book he read that said a werewolf's bite can kill a vampire instantly.

"Perfect! Now we know that you can kill me. If ever we _do_ accept your help, what do you intend to do?" Damon asked, his face was now showing even more pain behind his smirks. Elena put the pieces together, about the werewolves and vampires. She didn't bother to ask coz they had not much time left. Damon and her listened closely as Mason told them his plan.

"Feed from me. Theodore is out right now, when he gets back, kill him. That way it's all win-win for all of us. You and Elena get to escape and Theodore won't bother you again. Me, on the other hand, won't have you or Theodore on my ass for eternity."

"Why do you think I'd bite you?" Damon gritted his teeth, "You just told me you're a werewolf! Your blood can kill me!"

Mason slowly explained that when he is not a werewolf, he is just like a normal human being. His blood is not harmful to vampires. He can only kill a vampire with his saliva, in werewolf form of course.

Damon refused to drink from Mason. But Elena agreed to it. They had to take this chance. She didn't know why but what Mason said made sense. After some time, Damon gave in, saying that she trusted Elena. And whatever Elena thinks is the best, he will do.

* * *

**Theodore entered the house.** It was incredibly silent, it was too silent, he thought. Slowly, he put the beer and the vervain bottles down the table. He cautiously trudged his way to the cellar where he held Damon and Elena. He heaped out breath of relief as he saw Damon still tied up and Elena wiping his face with her handkerchief.

"How sweet." Teddy commented as the two captives looked up to him. "It's now time to make you feel Damon, how I felt when I saw my son dying in front of my eyes." Teddy stared down at Elena, his eyes were filled with anger. Damon knew he was about to torture Elena in front of him. Teddy instantly sped his way to Elena, but even before he could touch her, he was pushed with great force to the wall. The wall cracked, it was as if it would break down anytime soon. Teddy saw Damon's eyes turn darker and darker as he gripped his neck tighter.

"I sacrificed myself for this girl.." Damon gritted his teeth in rage as he pulled up Teddy's whole body through his neck. "Did you really think that I would let you touch even a single strand of her hair?" With that said, Damon pulled out a wooden stake from his back, and killed Teddy without even a single blink of an eye. Elena turned to look down, she didn't want to see Damon kill anymore, but at some point she felt relieved. Teddy had to die and she knew that. She figured that Teddy will hunt down Damon until he dies. So he had to be gone. He really had to.

Mason came out in light through the door, his eyes showed satisfaction. Damon looked at Mason, he didn't owe him anything. He didn't have to say thank you. And besides, he knew that that was Elena's job.

"Thank you Mason." Elena said with her deep brown eyes looking at Damon.

"Let's go." Damon said as he held Elena by her waist and led her to the door.

Mason stayed at the house to clean the mess. He was sure Theodore had some vamp friends that would find out what happened. He had to be certain that they wouldn't find Teddy's body, as to buy time for him and Damon.

Damon still held Elena by the waist while they walked out of the house. He was scared that Elena would figure out that he was already taking advantage for holding onto her for too long. _She finally realized_, he thought when Elena moved away from him. But Elena moved closer to him, a split-second after, she took Damon's arms and put it in her shoulders, then she held him by the waist. She wanted Damon to put all of his weight onto her. Damon realized that Elena wanted to support him, not the other way around. He smiled to himself thinking that it was just right, since he was the one tortured to death, and couldn't walk properly, not Elena.

Elena looked at Damon. The moonlight dawned upon his face. And she looked more closely, as if trying to study his face. They have had their faces this close before, but only for a little while, and that would be everytime Damon wanted to annoy her. This time; however, she had the time to stare at him without the need to look away, or back off. She first took notice of his eyebrows, they were thick and dark, it matched his square jaw face. _He is so masculine_, she thought. Slowly, her eyes beheld his impeccably perfect nose, then his cheekbones that were just rosy enough. Finally, she feasted her eyes on his lips. His lips were pink-tinged, it was like he wasn't dead. She finally came to a conclusion of what she thought she would never say, "Damon is really ridiculously beautif.."

Before she could even finish the thought in her head, Damon suddenly chuckled and asked, "Have you stared enough?" Elena snapped out of it, realizing she had actually been staring at him for minutes. She looked down as fast as she could. She turned red, and Damon noticed that. His smile even grew wider.

Elena was about to deny Damon's observations. When air came swinging onto her face. She squeezed her eyes in shock, and when she opened them, Stefan was strangling Damon at the tree closest to them. Instinctively, she ran towards them, and shouted at Stefan, "What are you doing? He didn't do anything to me Stefan!"

Stefan gradually loosened his grip. Damon fell on his knees and started coughing. He looked up at Stefan, his voice was unclear and inclement, "Nice to see you too brother." Damon coughed some more, like he was about to lose his voice. Elena rushed to his side, and grazed his back with her palm, while indistinctively asking if he was alright. Stefan tensed as he saw Elena's worried face. Elena was always worried about others but he had never seen anything as close as to how concerned she was this time. And add it up to the fact that it was Damon she was concerned about. Stefan tried to push it away from his mind and asked, "What happened, Elena?"

Elena explained to Stefan what happened to them, and told him about Theodore. But she left out the part that Mason was there as well. She didn't want Mason to have anything more to do with the vampires, he helped them in the end, and that's what mattered to her. Elena helped Damon stand up, and Stefan did too. Stefan felt sorry for rushing in to attack Damon, when he actually saved Elena's life, he told him, "I didn't know. I'm sorry." And Damon, still weak and in pain, replied "No chick flick moments please."

Elena saw Alaric from afar. She asked Stefan to take care of Damon first while she talked with Ric. Ric explained to her how he and Stefan decided to look for her, considering she was missing for almost two days. _Damon was tortured for almost two days_, she thought as her heart slowly drifted to sadness. Ric went out to get the car. They parked it far enough to not be noticed, thinking they might have company. Elena then went back to Stefan and Damon, she heard Stefan shouting, so she decided to stay far enough where she can eavesdrop a little, without them noticing of course.

"I know what you're doing, Damon." Stefan said confidently.

"Nooot following," Damon answered with confusion in his eyes.

Stefan gripped Damon's arms, and he growled in pain, "You planned this, didn't you? You wanted Elena to think that she owed you her life so you can steal her from me! Right Damon?"

Damon's rage grew and tore up his insides, he wanted to fight but he knew he didn't have enough energy after being tortured for days. He took away Stefan's hand and answered with fuming eyes, "A. Don't touch me. B. I am too tired to play this game with you, and C. We both know that I am too cool and too hot to intentionally torture myself just to get a girl's attention."

Stefan felt his whole body boiling in madness. His eyes turned black, as he gritted his teeth and pushed Damon to the tree, yet again. He formed a strong fist, and was about to hit Damon with all his strength when Elena came and yelled at him, "What has gotten into you Stefan?"


	8. The Turning Point

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any and all of the characters and settings used.

**Author's Note **: Just wanted to inform those who jumped straight to this chapter that I mixed the original chap 6 & 7, into one chapter which is now chapter 7. Cut short, if you guys read Chapter 7 last, read Chapter 7 once more (it's new), before reading this one. Sorry for the inconvenience. :)

**Cut**

Chapter 8 : The Turning Point

**Stefan asked himself the same question.** Ever since Katherine came, he had been acting really weird. He noticed that as well. He let go of Damon in guilt and confusion. He took a few steps back. Elena helped Damon as she looked at Stefan with sad and disgusted eyes. She carried Damon's tonage with her body and walked. They stopped right in front of Stefan. Tension ran through the eyes of the three. There was something wrong with this setup, or maybe there was something different from usual.

Elena had nothing on her mind but getting Damon back to the boarding house. After learning that he has been tortured for almost two days, her mind was clouded. Not even the thought of the break up with Stefan ran through her head. All she thought was that the cruel vampire she was holding almost died to save her life, so in return she will do anything to save him as well. She made a decision and said, "I think you should stay here for a while Stefan, and think through everything that has happened." She turned to Damon, "Do you think you can walk to the car?" Damon nodded. As they both walked out of the house's lawn, Damon looked back at Stefan and winked at him in gloat. Stefan raged and punched the tree.

* * *

**"You keep on telling me about all these plans you have in mind, but we never really execute it. **What's happening to you Katherine?" John asked.

"Were you the one who took Elena?" Katherine pushed him to the wall.

"No. Of course not! Why would I even do that?" John denied as he felt anxiety cover his whole existence. He wanted to see if his daughter Elena was alright, but he can't leave the house. He just turned, and he's not sure if he could control hin need of blood once he goes outside.

Katherine gnarled at him, but she knew he was telling the truth. He still cared about Elena, it would not make sense if he did try to hurt her. Out of the blue, Katherine asked, "Do you wanna know why I came back to Mystic Falls?" John nodded, eager to know Katherine's reason, "I'm sure you do John, but I'm not gonna tell you." Katherine smirked as she teased John who in turn got even more curious.

Katherine sat down and took some blood packets off her bag. She drank it and to John's surprise, she said, "We may or may not execute the plans I have. Because honestly, Stefan is shaking me. I have decided that all I want now is Stefan to leave this place with me. However, if that doesn't happen, then I guess we pursue the plans." Katherine looked at the window, as if thinking really deeply, "What I'm trying to say, cut short, is that Stefan's the key on whether or not we destroy this place."

John knew how much Katherine loved Stefan. She didn't even had to say it. He knew just by how fragile she can be with the thought of him, and how much he affects her. Whatever it is that made Stefan hate Katherine so much, John knew that it had all been a misunderstanding, and surely, Katherine had a reason. Katherine finished her blood packet and put two more on her bag. She left without a word.

* * *

**"Where are you blood packets?** Do you have some in the fridge? On your room? Do I put it in a glass? Or do you drink straight from the pack? Do you have medical aids or anything, should I get them?" Elena bombarded questions to Damon who was sitting at his favorite couch of the house. She was panicking, she felt like she had so little time to cure Damon. Little did she know, that Damon was actually feeling better and better every minute.

"Have you heard the word _chill-out_? It's in the fridge, put it in a glass. No medical kits needed." Damon was happy to see that Elena was dead worried about him. It made him feel like he was special for Elena. But he started feeling down when he realized that he would heal soon. He was scared that if he wasn't in pain anymore, Elena would not care as much.

Elena gave the glass of blood to Damon. On her right hand, she was holding a pitcher of blood, ready to fill his glass once it empties. After finishing the whole pitcher, Damon's wounds and bruises faded like it wasn't even there. It was like he was a brand new Damon.

"Whoo. That's what I'm talking about!" Damon said as he stretched across the room, he sprinted two or three times and left Elena smiling. His energy was back and he was even better actually. He didn't know why.

"Did you know that you were tortured for almost two days? I just realized that you are incredibly invincible. It seems like it will take a lot for you to get tired." Elena tried to follow Damon with her eyes. But she could only see the swift of air as he moves. He was too fast, even for a vampire. Suddenly, Elena couldn't find him. She looked around the room, but there was not one sign of him. Unexpectedly, a voice from behind her suddenly spoke, "You should see me in bed, Elena." Damon joked, his face practically an inch away from hers.

"O-kaay." Elena started to move away from Damon. She stood up and swung her empty bag on her shoulder. Theodore emptied it out when he took her, she tried finding it inside his house, but she was in no luck. Elena continued, "I think that's my cue. You're better now, I'm gonna go home, Jeremy's probably worried." They walked out of the parlor and Damon opened the door for her and said, "I'll take you home." Elena smiled.

The trip seemed longer than usual for Elena. She thought that it was maybe because Damon didn't talk and neither did she. It was odd for her, Damon didn't seem to be the type to just be all quiet, especially to her. But the past days, it felt like she saw almost every side of Damon. Then she started thinking that ever since Damon tried to leave, he had occupied her mind constantly. Even now that she was thinking, it was Damon on her head. It scared her, coz she knew that bit by bit, she was getting closer to Damon.

"So you wanna tell me what drama episode you're in with St. Stefan?" Damon broke the silence, and Elena snapped out of her train of thoughts. She didn't know how to explain to Damon what happened between her and Stefan without sounding like she needed a shoulder to cry on. She decided to just put it out there, bluntly, "Katherine threatened she would kill all the people I love if Stefan doesn't break up with me." Elena looked down, even saying that Stefan and her broke up took a lot from her.

"Are you telling me that Stefan chickened out and broke up with you?" Damon asked in shock. And he was even more surprised when Elena nodded in agreement.

Damon saw the change of expression in Elena's face. He saw that she was hurt and that she almost wanted to cry so he tried to relieve her pain and said, "It's not your fault Elena, Katherine is... well, she's a bitch. That's given. And she can investigate effectively if you guys really broke up. So putting up an act of it's-not-you-it's-me is not a choice. Stefan probably didn't want to take the risk."

Elena can tell that Damon saw her pain, and she smiled. At least she had someone to talk to about it, without the need to cover anything up. Damon could be a jerk sometimes, actually most of the time, but at least he listens when he knows he has to. "Thank you... Damon."

"For what?" Damon asked with a smile.

"For everything... For saving my life... for comforting me..."

"Who said I was comforting you?" Damon asked with blank expression, his eyes focused on the road. _There he goes again, _Elena thought. He would always put up a cold exterior everytime he felt like there was too much emotion in a situation, whether it be rage or concern.

"Speaking of cold-hearted people, have you seen Katherine?" Elena knew the second she asked, that her question was placed at the wrong time and wrong place. But she did ask already, all she had to do was prepare herself for a Damon-is-mad reaction.

To her surprise though he was perfectly calm, he even grinned as he said, "After the whole doppelganger encounter with her, I saw her last at Mystic bar. We talked, for a short while, I haven't seen her since." Damon saw Elena's incomprehensible expression as he finished so he bantered, "Is that the face of _Elena_ jealousy?"

Elena turned to stare at the window. She wasn't jealous. Why would she be? In her head, she was just pondering why it seemed that Damon couldn't care any less about Katherine. That reflection didn't make sense to her. Damon looked for Katherine for 145 years. _What happened?_ she asked in her stream of consciousness.

Damon didn't bother to say anything after their Katherine topic. The truth was that he hadn't thought about Katherine the past days. Elena kept him busy, and the question of why he cared so much about Elena, filled his mind.

After what seemed like forever, they reached Elena's house. It still looked the same to Damon. But he felt like he had gone too long. It was odd coz when he started to think about it, he had only been gone for less than a week. As they walked to the porch, silence made both of them feel more awkward. And Damon Salvatore doesn't do awkward.

* * *

**Stefan reached out to the glass that was filled with blood and whiskey.** It wasn't human blood, although at that moment, he did wish that it was. He wondered about the past events, like Elena told him to do so. He realized that lately, he had been too uptight, more than usual actually. He was so stressed about keeping Elena safe, and _away_ from Damon. A part of him didn't want to admit that he saw Damon as an opponent, in the _competition of love. _That's what he called it in his head. He was taken aback at how he coined his relationship with Elena, like it was just a game. "What has happened to me?" Stefan thought aloud.

To his astonishment, someone answered, "_I_ happened, Stefan." It was Katherine.

Stefan looked at her in dismay. He wanted to protect Elena by sticking with Katherine. But after tonight, he just couldn't take it anymore. He pointed out, "I have had a really bad day. Not tonight Katherine. Actually, no. Not _ever._"

Katherine wasn't angry with Stefan's comment. She thought she would be, but something else engulfed her : sadness. She knelt beside Stefan. Her hands covered his, still placed on his knees. "Just stay with me, Stefan. I promise not to make you feel this way."

Stefan looked at her, the mixture of whiskey and blood ran through his body. He had high tolerance, but not that time. He had drank so much, and his emotions overwhelmed him and made him tipsier than he could imagine. He noticed Katherine fix her eyes upon his lips. Inch by inch, she moved closer to his face until they could almost feel each other's breaths. In a split-second, he felt her lips placed on his. Stefan tried to veer away, but he wasn't so successful. For one, because he was drunk, he couldn't control his body as much as he wanted to. Second, he was hurt and confused. The last reason and the one he hates the most was that it actually felt good to kiss Katherine.

He stopped his train of thought and wildly took Katherine with both his arms. He pressed his lips on her with no hesitations or doubts. In an instant, Katherine was lying down on the couch, with Stefan on top of her, coalescing with the rhythm of her lips. He found himself touching her everywhere. He noticed that Katherine smiled when he did that. And that smile made him want to continue more and more. Slowly, Katherine started removing his shirt. As he bared his physique to Katherine, the truth about his feelings for her shouted in revelation as well.

**Author's Note** : Reviews please! It really keeps me going :)


	9. The Result

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any and all of the characters and settings used.

**Gravity**

Chapter 9 : The Result

**Damon woke up to the sound of what seemed like a huge block of brick falling onto the floor. **He stood up, wearing only his boxers, and sped his way to the source of the noise. He opened the door to see Stefan half-naked, with his face flat on the floor. After such drop, Damon expected Stefan to wake up or at least flinch a little, but there was nothing. He went closer to him only to smell his favorite whiskey. Damon got pissed not knowing whether it was because Stefan drank his favorite drink without his permission, or simply the fact that he got drunk. He didn't bother to carry him back into the bed. _He's not a girl_, Damon thought as he walked his way out of the room.

Damon guessed that Stefan would drink after the incident last night, what got him curious though was that he was half-naked, not his usual sleeping or drunk habit._ Unless... Unless..._ _He slept with Katherine?_ Damon thought as he raged and punched the wall. He instantly appeared in front of the coffee maker, but decided to drink whiskey instead. He was so angry that the heat of the whiskey inside his body didn't even match his fume. He realized it was a good decision to sleep at the car till dawn, last night. He parked in front of Elena's house, without her knowing of course, so he could watch her till she was okay. He couldn't imagine how he would react seeing Stefan with the bitch.

He wasn't mad because he still felt something for Katherine. Cut short, he wasn't jealous. He was sure about that. He could care less about the girl who two-timed him and fooled him. What got him mad was that Stefan betrayed Elena, broken-up or not, he still did. With _Katherine_. Emphasis on that.

Damon's mind constantly battled on whether or not he would barge onto Stefan's room. It took a lot from him to suppress his anger. But, he realized that it was none of his bussiness. He wasn't involved with any of them anymore. Stefan, for instance, he hated him after being accused of intentionally torturing himself. Katherine, on the other hand, was nothing to him anymore. He didn't know why all the love he had for her had just gone in a snap of the finger. He asked himself a lot of times how, and why, but he always ended up telling himself that he had already squandered 145 years for her, he wouldn't do so anymore, even just for a minute.

And finally, there's Elena. Was he involved with her? Should he tell her that Stefan slept with Katherine? Ramble of questions flooded to his head. But even before he could answer a single one of them, he was interrupted with an unexpected call. He heard "15 Step" by Radiohead, his ring tone, from his room. He sped his way there, trying to reach the call before it ended.

He found his phone on his jeans which was tattered and blood-stained after Teddy's torture. He looked at the screen and saw the name he least expected. It was Elena. _Please don't ask about Stephan. Please don't ask about Stefan_, he reckoned again and again. He answered the call at what seemed like the last ring.

"Hello?" Elena's voice was rough,as if she woke up and called immediately, "Damon? Did I wake you up?"

Damon didn't answer for quite a while, he was trying to convince himself that it was really Elena, and that he wasn't dreaming. He looked at the clock on his bedside. And it read 8:03 AM. Usually, he wouldn't be up this early, but his sleep wasn't as deep as usual. He didn't know why. He would've gone back to bed if Stefan didn't give him a secret to tell Elena.

"No. You didn't wake me up," he finally spoke.

"It took you a long time to answer my call. Is something wrong?" Elena asked as she stood up from her bed. Damon was the very first thing that came to her mind as soon as she woke up.

"I don't like needy girls Elena," Damon heard the hint of real anxiety in Elena's voice so he tried to lighten the mood, He heard Elena snuffle as if she smiled but tried to hide it. A call from Elena supposedly makes him extra jolly. But not when every part of him wants to just shout and tell Elena that her vampire boyfriend, his brother, screwed Elena's doppelganger, his ex. But he can't tell her. Now is just really not the time.

Pushing all his thoughts about the bomb he wanted to drop, Damon tried to focus on their conversation. He asked, "Why did you call Elena?"

"I was really worried last night, couldn't sleep. And when I woke up, I figured I should check in." Elena answered. She didn't notice the sudden silence of Damon. Damon paced back and forth, he was even more bothered now. He didn't know if he could lie to Elena any longer, especially now that she's asking about Stefan.

He tried to keep his cool, he said with a straight face, "Stefan's okay." _That's the trick to lying, say as few words as possible, _Damon thought as if he had gone to a "How To Lie Effectively" seminar before. He was dumbfounded when Elena said, "I wasn't talking about Stefan..." He waited for the words to come out of Elena, not sure whether or not he will succumb to it, "Check in on _you_, Damon."

She finally said it. It clouded Damon as if it echoed in the room that it was him that Elena was worrying about. For the first time ever, he felt his stomach bottom like there were butterflies in it, and it was as if Taylor Swift's "Love Story" was playing on the background. He almost threw up realizing how gross it was that he was being all cheesy and sentimental. He didn't know how to react with Elena's concern, except strike it with his coping mechanism – sarcasm. "Me?" His tone really was questioning, "I'm great! Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I was kidnapped, or tortured to death for almost two days, or got hit by my brother twice and almost died. _Again_." He said in sarcasm while Elena swallowed some of her guilt.

"I'm sorry, Damon." Elena said with pure sincerity.

"Oh. No need to be too melodramatic Elena, you can always pay me back."

Elena wondered what Damon wanted him to do. Knowing him, he wouldn't let her off so easily. He probably had some twisted idea of making her lose her guilt. She didn't like the sound of it, but she felt obliged to do something for him. She owed him his life anyway. She didn't expect that what Damon had in mind was rather different.

"Let's drink tonight at the Mystic Bar!" Damon said, his voice sounding so perky.

Elena cracked up so loud, she couldn't even breathe or talk. Her laugh drilled Damon's ears through the phone, making him move the phone away from his ear. He didn't know if he would laugh with her or just plainly do nothing. He didn't know what was so funny anyway. He asked, "Uh. Elena? It's not really a good sign when people start laughing _alone_, and with no reason. At all."

Elena wanting to fill in Damon with what she found funny, said, "I just.. haha." She couldn't talk properly, small chuckles worked its way between her words. "Are you serious Damon?" More laugh from Elena, "I was expecting something more dark or life-changing, and then you say that for me to pay you back for saving my life is to just have a drink with you?" She laughed so hard, and Damon started smiling. Her laugh made him laugh.

He found it kind of weird that he synchronized with almost every feeling of Elena. When she's sad, he gets down. When she's happy, he's lively, When she laughs, he does as well. It made him feel lucky to think that. Like they were at least agreeing at some point. But being Damon, he cunningly added, "I think I forgot to tell you Elena, one simple, very small detail...It's not that important really." Elena waited, her laugh still continuous, "I want you to drink with me without your _magical_ necklace."

Elena suddenly stopped laughing. She coughed, as if she choked on her own giggles. She shuddered, trying to take in what Damon just said.

* * *

**Stefan woke up realizing he was already on the floor**. His whole body was tired, it took him some time to get up. His head was throbbing as if his brain wanted to pop out. And his thirst was stronger than usual. He didn't know that hangover was such a bitch, even for vampires.

He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He was on his way to the kitchen when he overheard Damon laughing. He was talking over the phone with a familiar voice. He listened more intently... _Stop it Damon, _a girl said_. _Then a laugh, a girl's laugh. _Elena? _He couldn't be any surer. It was the laugh he used to hear back when things were so simple. He just couldn't believe that she was actually giving that laugh to Damon. He was curious about the why, but he was even more curious on whether or not he should still stick around and listen.

He decided not to, fearing that he might hear something he didn't want to know. He limped his way through the kitchen, still a little dizzy. He took some blood packets from the fridge. He stole some of Damon's stock. Wait... What? Damon's? Human blood? He sighed before sipping some, then he was drifted to a pool of memory of what happened last night with Katherine.

_Stefan and Katherine were on his bed. They were both sweltering. Katherine's fingers were running on his bare chest. Stefan wasn't moving even an inch. He was torn about what had happened. It wasn't about him sleeping with Katherine, or him drinking human blood with her. What bothered him was that he actually enjoyed it. He enjoyed every single touch of Katherine, and every last bit of the blood. _

_ "You should leave soon. Damon could come back any minute." Stefan said, a bit more sober. _

_ "I figured he'd be back soon. But what are you worried about?" Katherine asked as she laid on top of Stefan and kissed his neck._

_ "He will rage when he sees that you're here and that we just..." Stefan wasn't bothered that Katherine was all over him. His head was filled with what might happen if Damon saw her and Katherine together. _

_ "He won't get jealous, Stefan. I saw him before he supposedly left. I don't think he still feels something for me." Katherine said as if she was certain._

_ Stefan slowly moved Katherine off of him, and sat up, "That's not what I meant. If he sees us, he would not get mad because it's you in my bed... But because I am sleeping with someone else. And that knowledge will devastate Elena. That's where Damon would get concerned..." He swallowed and continued, "I think Damon is falling for Elena." He flinched after saying that. He didn't want to admit it but he couldn't deny Damon's fondness of Elena. _

_ "He's not, Stefan." Katherine looked at the ceiling. Stefan was shocked to hear Katherine's conclusion. But then she continued, "He already has."_

_ "How can you say that?" Stefan asked. Rage and intense jealousy were already visible in his eyes. Katherine sat up and put her shoulders around him. She squeezed his shoulder gently, then said, "The first time I saw Damon again, he thought I was Elena. The way he looked at me... It was different." Katherine tried to recollect her memories, "I have always remembered how Damon would look at me, even if it had already been 145 years. He looked at me with lust and obsession. But with Elena, it was really different. It was soft and deep, but at the same time, it was like he was crazy about her."_

_ Stefan took a deep breath. It was getting harder and harder for him to listen about how Damon felt about Elena. Katherine noticed that but she decided to continue. She felt like Stefan had to know that Damon wasn't playing games anymore. She continued, "After that, I saw him again at the bar. I asked him if he could stay by my side and take over Mystic Falls with me. He was so calm Stefan... He said "no" plainly. There wasn't one feeling in his eyes. There was no love, no anger... nothing. That's when I was sure, he no longer cared about anything else, Stefan... but Elena."_

Stefan stopped trying to remember what happened after that. He didn't want to. It hurt too much. He and Elena were slowly drifting apart. He wanted to break down just thinking about it.

**Disclaimer** : Hope you guys like this chapter. Can't wait to read your reviews. BTW, The titles above the chapter titles are actually song titles. If you have access to them, it would be great if you could listen while reading. :)


	10. Shortcut

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any and all of the characters and settings used.

**It Is What It Is**

Chapter 10 : Shortcut

**"I like it Stefan."** Damon said as Stefan sipped from the blood-filled glass. He sat on the couch and Damon followed him saying, "Sleeping with my ultimate nemesis... Getting wasted... Drinking human blood, oh and mind you, _my_ human blood... it's so... _rebellious_." Damon's eyes widened.

Stefan, as if not hearing Damon's sarcastic comments, continued drinking. He didn't care anymore. Or he didn't want to care. His mind was wandering somewhere else, between Katherine and Elena. Damon saw the confusion and blood thirst in his eyes, and he knew that Stefan was already turning into something else. He sarcastically commented, "I have this thing of killing people who hates me, but I won't kill Katherine, since I can see that you are starting to form an_ undeniable spark_ of love with her." Damon flicked his fingers up, as if commencing a musical opera, when he said his last line.

Stefan stood up, got more blood, and went back to sit with Damon. He could've sworn there was something different with the way he looked at him, but he tried not to think about it, he already had too much problems to deal with at the moment. He smirked to Damon and said, "Brother... If you are to kill everyone who hates you. It won't be serial murder. It would be an apocalypse."

Damon stood up, and clapped his hands. He intentionally dropped his jaw as if trying to make a point to Stefan. Then he said, "Wow. St. Stefan! Is that dry humor?"

Stefan grinned a little. He stared at his glass, and held it firmly with both hands. He turned his gaze to Damon, who had his arms crossed. With a tensed face he asked, "Are you going to tell Elena?"

Damon turned his back to Stefan and said, "I'm sorry brother, but I think _you_ are mistaking me for someone who cares." He left the room after that, leaving Stefan worried and brooding.

* * *

**Elena swung the pub door open.** She scanned the place, hoping to see Damon right away. She didn't want to be alone. Besides, she wasn't used to not wearing her necklace, it made her feel in danger. On the left side of the bar, there were groups of people that seemed to be already drunk. Some were singing to the tunes of a familiar song. On the right side, there wasn't much people but a group of weird-looking tourists. She saw all of them pointing at her, as if checking her out. Scared, she went to the bar's counter, sat at a stool, and talked to the bartender. She was a bit plump for bartending, around mid-30's, with dark curly hair and grungy eyes. "What can I get you?" She asked.

"I'm actually waiting for someone." She smiled, and worriedly looked at the tourist's table. They were already gone. She felt a little relieved.

"Are you meeting your boyfriend?" The bartender asked. She saw the worry in Elena's face. She thought maybe the one Elena was waiting for was a bit late.

Elena laughed at the thought of Damon being her boyfriend. She was about to deny the bartender's wrong impression, when someone held her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She was so surprised, she almost fell off the high chair.

"Yes she is." Damon said as he sat on the stool right beside Elena.

The bartender hit Damon's eyes with flirt and lust. Then she looked at Elena, who was looking at her with questioning eyes. The bartender handed a glass of martini to Elena, "If my boyfriend looked like that, I wouldn't mind even if he was a day late." The bartender winked at Damon then looked back at Elena, "It's on the house sweetie."

As soon as the bartender left, Damon commented, "I think she was undressing me with her eyes." he flinched and looked at Elena who was trying to fake a laugh.

"Have you been waiting too long?" Damon asked.

Elena shook her face. Damon looked at her closely, and saw that she wasn't wearing her necklace. It tempted him. A lot. He could do anything he wanted, and she wouldn't even stop him. But he didn't want to.

Elena noticed that Damon saw her without the necklace. She ran through her head and concluded that it was really a stupid decision not to wear it. But after spending a day with Damon at Georgia without her necklace, a part of her believed that Damon wouldn't do anything. Suddenly, she felt Damon's hands squeeze her shoulder. _What is he doing?_ Elena panicked in her thoughts.

Damon looked down, squeezed Elena's shoulders tighter. Then he stared at her, his eyes turning black. His iris got smaller and smaller until it could no longer be seen. He was starting to compel her. "You are gonna forget this." Damon swallowed, as if he was in pain and in confusion whether or not he will continue. Elena's eyes could not be torned from his. She was already compelled.

"You are gonna forget this." Damon repeated again. "Stefan slept with Katherine, Elena. And he's drinking human blood now. He's changed. I just wanted to get this off my chest. But I want you to forget this Elena... "

Elena still wasn't moving. Damon let out a heap of breath,he cupped her cheeks and brushed it gently. He looked once more in her eyes and her Elena from his grip. He finally dropped the bomb. He didn't think he could hold it any longer. At least he told her the truth, whether or not she would remember it, it didn't seem to matter. He smiled and said, "That felt good. Now, we can go back to normal! So where were we?" Damon asked, signaling the bartender a drink.

Elena wasn't answering. Damon turned his gaze from the bartender to her. She was still stuck in a trance. Her eyes were still glued to the air. _What has happened to her?_ Damon was worried. It seemed like her mind was floating somewhere else. But Damon already snapped her out of the complusion. _She should be up and about by now_, Damon figured. He got more and more tensed by the second. Until... Damon looked down, and Elena was holding her palms out. Damon could not believe what she saw Elena squeezing tightly... Her vervain necklace.

Damon felt a hole form in his gut. He saw a sudden gush of tears run from Elena's eyes. He froze on the stool, not knowing what to do, or if he should even do something. Without a word, Elena ran out of the bar.

She fled without any sense of direction. The rain poured down the inexorable asphalt, and the sound it made punctured through her ears like a constant loop of what Damon had just said. She felt her heart burn, and her whole body tremendously worn out. Her mind was emptied, but a jumble of emotions surged through her veins, pinching each and every pain she has ever felt. She ran until she could no longer feel her legs. There was not one sound but the eerie tone of storm that heavied upon her. She covered her face with both her hands, and wiped the drips off of it. She wasn't sure if the drips were from his eyes or from the rain. It was Stefan. Stefan, who she loved deeply. She almost thought that maybe Damon was just making it up, It just couldn't be Stefan. He wouldn't do something so treacherous.

She looked around her. She saw nothing but the wilderness of the trees. She stood up, regaining her rationality. She ran from left to right, trying to take sight of the bar. But she couldn't even see a single flicker of light. She was lost.

Fear instantly took a hold of her. For a second, she even forgot the pain. She wore her necklace in panic. She started crying boisterously, hoping someone would hear her, and get her out of there. Out of everything actually, the pain, the fear, the emptiness. She started calling out Damon. She turned to every side and every angle and called out his name. _Damon, _she was shaking in frigidity, _I need you_.

She was about to fall and faint, when strong arms held her up. She tried to open her eyes, but she could only partially do so. She saw Damon in a blur. He was talking to her, shaking her a little bit. She couldn't understand what he was trying to say. Slowly, she faded.

* * *

**Elena opened her eyes and saw the windshield of the car.** She looked to the right and noticed that it was still raining. She veered to the left and saw Damon who was staring at her, his brows meeting in worry. Without going through her decision, she said, "Let's go to the boarding house."

She was expecting Damon to put up a fight. Or say something at least. A part of her wanted him to argue, wanted to hear him say that it was an impulsive thing to. But instead, he kept a straight face. He turrned the car on and steered the wheel.

* * *

**Katherine sat on Stefan's lap, her arms around his shoulders.** Randomly, Stefan asked, "Why did you come back Katherine? Why now?"

In a sudden, Katherine stood up, and went to the bar. She poured herself a drink. She grinned when she heard Elena's voice from afar. She was with Damon, and she was ready to barge in. Katherine figured that this was her opportunity to completely take Stefan away from her human doppelganger.

"Sweetheart..." She turned to Stefan who was looking afar as if immensely bothered by the recent incidents, "Let me take you back to 1864."

Stefan turned his stare to her, wondering what she meant by what she just said.

Katherine continued, as if taking Stefan to a memory road trip, "I got out of the tomb by dealing my way out with one of the Gilberts. But I came back a day later, remember? I felt completely remorseful when I left Pearl. So I came back for her and asked Emily to reopen the tomb. I was unsuccessful in getting Pearl out, but one dimwit _did_ get out. Gustav. He was _way_ older than me, therefore, stronger."

Stefan crossed his arms and listened intently. It was getting interesting knowing that Katherine was feeding his curiosity. Little did he know; however, that they already had company.

Katherine continued, "He took me in seclusion for 50 years." She swallowed as if remembering how torturesome that 50 years was. "It was not pretty. At all. But I did learn a lot from him. I was able to escape, with the help of an old friend. And that's when I looked for you. You and I... we had a deal that I would stay away from Damon, but in return we would be together. Again. In love."

Stefan nodded. He perfectly remembered that day. It was odd for him, because he knew that he felt happy seeing Katherine again. And after all these years, he could still feel the bliss she made him feel every time she was with him.

"But you told me that Damon will surely look for me." Katherine sat down beside Stefan and went on, "And that's when I let you in on Gustav's little vampire secret. _Elena_. Gustav told me that when a vampire is made, 300 years later, an exact human copy will be made as well so as to keep the balance of nature. So we knew that Elena will definitely show up after some time. And that's when we planned that you will make Elena fall in love with you, while Damon drooled over her. Therefore, keeping him distracted."

Katherine, knowing Elena was watching, leaned over Stefan and gave her a quick kiss. To her surprise, Stefan didn't budge at all. She seductively said, "It was all part of the deal Stefan... You were never in love with Elena. It's me you're in love with."

Stefan, not resisting Katherine's way with her lips, took a hold of her, and sat her on his lap. He kissed her forcefully and passionately, until a small unrecognizable sob worked its way through his ears. He came to a halt and looked up. There he saw the exact face of the girl he was holding, only the human one.

Stefan swiftly pushed Katherine off of her. "Elena..." he breathed out.

"Can we talk?" Elena asked, "Alone?" She went outside after that. Not waiting for a reply, not knowing if he even understood her. Soon enough though, Stefan was behind her. Everything came crashing down. Her head was rambled with thoughts she couldn't even disintegrate.

She walked towards the porch. _This was where we first kissed_, she remembered. It felt ironic to her, and surreal. It seemed like yesterday when she and Stefan were so in love, like they will never ever part. And then she found out that her "Twilight" fairytale was nothing but a deal, nothing but a lie.

"Elena... let me explain, please..."

"Yes or no Stefan. Just yes or no." Elena's face was cold and tensed as she continued, "Did you sleep with Katherine?"

There was a long haul of silence before he could answer, "Yes. But I was –-"

"Just yes or no. Please." Her voice almost sounded like she was begging. "Did you drink human blood?"

"Yes."

"Is everything she said... the truth?" Elena's voice was slowly breaking. She could already feel the tears welling into her eyes.

Stefan gulped. He had to tell Elena the truth about everything. He just can't bear the pain he saw in her. He nodded and looked down. He was too embarassed about everything he did.

"Did you ever really love me? Stefan?" Elena asked as if disregarding Stefan's confession. It was all just too much to take in.

"Yes... And I still do."

Elena looked far away. She wished that she could believe Stefan, but she was too fatigued. She held the railings in the porch as if trying to gain composure. "Do you remember the first time we were here? You told me that this was reality, and then you kissed me..."

Elena had not much expression, but solidity, "Well, Stefan. You were wrong. Coz this... this is reality right here..." She squeezed her eyes shut then looked straight at him, "I want you." She paused, "out of my life."

**Author's Note** : More reviews please. :) To alternative music girl, I love reading your reviews! :) Hope you guys liked this chapter.


	11. Free Love

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any and all of the characters and settings used.

**I Need To Know**

Chapter 11 : Free Love

**Elena looked at Stefan one last time.** For the oddest reason, it seemed like he wasn't the same Stefan he saw the first they met. She stood there, waiting for something, a spark maybe? But to her surprise, only one feeling was displayed : indifference.

She walked down the stairs and headed towards her car, she had to get out of there, immediately. Stefan looked at her from afar, and even if she wasn't looking back, she felt his stare. She drove off, shaking but ready. That's how she saw it, she was ready.

Stefan felt at loss. He fell on his knees, and leaned on the railings. He looked up, hoping there would be any sign that things will get better. Only to notice that there were no stars that night, but emptiness. Emptiness. Exactly what he felt.

Inside the house, Damon was standing close to the door. Katherine was behind him. They both heard each and every word of the break-up. Katherine felt triumph. She grinned, knowing that she won the war. Damon, on the other hand, did not know what he wanted to feel. He shut his feelings out even before he could reckon it. Because he panicked, he sensed that what he would feel was not right. He should be happy that Stefan has finally fucked it all up. But in contrast, the feeling was different.

Katherine, seeing Damon's awe, moved in front of him and said, "Now that you know everything, what are you gonna do? Cry and be all _Katherine I loved you, I trusted Stefan blah blah blah_..." She mocked. She was hoping anger, or anything from Damon at least. But he only looked at her with disgust, then he ran off hoping to reach Elena.

_Wow. Not one word_. Katherine thought.

* * *

**Elena finally got to her house.** She wanted to go inside, pour out all of what just happened in her diary, but she couldn't even move. Instead she sat there, her hands on the wheel. She waited for the tears to come out. And in a snap, she broke down. Her hands held the wheel tighter. She wanted to break it, break it like how Stefan broke her. She hit the wheel as hard as she could. She shouted slurry words. She just wanted to get it all out. But no matter how much she cried, how loud she shouted, or how hard she hit, there was no cure. There was no solution. There was only pain.

She heard the door of the other seat open. She didn't look at who it was. Because she already knew. It was Damon. She was sure of the scent he carries along. But more surer of the feeling he brings when he's around.

She was waiting for something, maybe a sarcastic comment? Or any comforting words? But there was none. Instead, he was just there, perfectly mute. And a part in Elena's heart smiled, because it realized that Damon knew exactly what it needed : free love. The kind of love that did not have to speak, the kind of love which does not ask for anything in return.

Maybe hours or minutes, she didn't know how long she sat there, crying her heart out. Damon didn't leave her. It actually felt like he wasn't even there. But he was. And that was what mattered. Elena decided to stay at the porch, she got off the car. And Damon did as well, still, without a word.

Damon followed Elena. What was he doing? He didn't even know. But it felt a little bit right. Right enough to make him feel at peace. He slowed down, marking to Elena's pace. He was fighting every inch of him not to hold Elena, or at least say something that would make her feel better. But he knew that his presence was the only thing that was needed.

Damon started thinking about everything. His feelings went surging through his veins. He thought he shut it off, but then, he couldn't control it any longer. He figured out what feeling tried to get to him, it was pain and sadness. He didn't know why it was that. He should feel at least a little bit of relief, but no. He was in pain. Because Elena was. Exactly how he figured it out in his head. _I'm hurt because Elena is_. He drifted off to his thoughts only to realize Elena was too far already, she was almost at the porch. He was gonna walk faster, when he suddenly saw her stop at the bottom of the stairs.

She faced his way. And it felt like a long stare. Both of them weren't moving. They would look like they weren't even breathing unless you look more closely. With no word or any kind of signal, they both started walking, in the same pace, and in the same march. They were trying to close the gap between them, and when they finally reached the middle, they clasped.

Elena put his arms around Damon's shoulders, his arms were above her waist. She almost felt Damon lift her off the ground, as they held each other tighter and tighter. She started to cry small sobs. And Damon squeezed his eyes shut when he heard it. He held her tighter. He feared that he would break her, but he won't. He can't.

She felt good in his arms. The pain was still there, that she was certain of. But at least, there was someone with her. She wasn't alone. There was comfort. And who would've thought? That that comfort was actually Damon.

* * *

**Stefan still sat at the railings.** He refused to move. What did just happen? He asked. He lost everything in one blink, everything that mattered. Every single thing that made him feel alive. He needed to go to Elena's house and explain himself. It can't end like this, he convinced himself. He was about to stand up when Katherine came out of the house. She sat beside him.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. I'm very happy right now." Katherine said, her eyes not veering away from Stefan's.

"If you're gonna gloat, just -" Stefan said almost standing up when she took his wrist and put him down. She was silent for a while.

"Before I was turned, my dad died. My mom cried to me everyday... She told me that her biggest regret was not showing Dad her love for him..." Katherine looked down, as if uncomfortable with the topic. And Stefan looked at her, he wanted to hate himself because a part of him felt bad for her.

"This is the only way I know how to love Stefan. This is the only way I choose to love." Katherine said.

They both looked up the sky. She found his hand and held it tightly with hers. To her surprise, his hands held hers tight too. There were still no stars, by at least he wasn't alone. There was comfort. Who would've thought? That that comfort was actually Katherine.

* * *

**Elena sat down on the porch with Damon beside her.** She was breathing heavily, after all the crying that she did. She finally felt like talking about it. And she didn't know if it was a good idea to do it with Damon. But she had to, or she might go crazy, trying to carry everything alone.

Damon saw the hesitation in Elena. She wanted to talk to him, but she was still in immense trust-issues. So he decided to start it off, "You wanna talk about it? I have incredible hearing senses." _Was it too early to joke?_ He worried.

"I don't know how to live my life anymore, Damon... Everything has all been one big lie. My parents, Stefan, even I myself, I lie everyday to Jenna and everyone else. Everything's just a mess." Elena looked afar, as if searching for answers somewhere.

"You wanna know something?" Damon asked as Elena turned her gaze to him. "It's never gonna get better. It's only gonna get worse and worse." Elena's brows met in confusion. Were those words of comfort?

He continued seeing Elena's reaction, "What I'm trying to say is that it's supposed to be like that. Because it's, well... life."

"Are you saying it's all okay?" Elena asked getting more and more confused.

"Quite the opposite actually. I'm saying that it's not okay because it's not supposed to be. It's supposed to be really bad... You see, life is gonna bring you down in more ways than you can imagine... But ask yourself. Are those the ones that matter?" Damon tried to get to his point, "No Elena. What matters is this... right here. That when life fucks you up hard, you find comfort in a friend... you learn... you become a better person."

Elena smiled, she was on her way to understanding him. He continued, "And after that, worse things will happen, then you get up again and fight. The whole cycle repeats again and again. But at some point, every single time, everything will fall into its place."

Damon looked at her and smiled back. Elena finally comprehended his point. She smiled because Damon explained it so intricately when all he wanted to say was that,_ it's not important if Stefan hurt you, what's important is that we are here, and here I am, comforting you. _She almost gave out a laugh realizing how twisted Damon's mind really is. Wanting to hear more of his thoughts, she asked, "What if everything doesn't fall into its place?"

He moved closer to her, their eyes were glued, "If life doesn't make it happen, you don't have to worry... coz _I_ will make it happen."He moved closer and closer, and stopped right about a few inches from her lips. _It's not the right time_, he thought. He cupped her face, and then decided to kiss her cheeks.

* * *

**The night is still long, the pain might even be longer.** But as the four of them looked at the starless sky, they reveled, knowing that as the night ended, so does one chapter of their lives. Tomorrow's a brand new chapter. Maybe this time, this chapter, would be a little less scary.

**Author's Note** : This chapter broke my heart while I was writing it. I hope it moved you guys as well. **Your review is love**. :)

To Vanessa, thanks so much for the immensely detailed review. :) Love it. :)


	12. Let's Get It On

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any and all of the characters and settings used.

**Marching On (One Republic)**

**Bloodstream (Stateless)**

Chapter 12 : Let's Get It On

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** I woke up today only to realize that everything was not a horrible nightmare. Everything was real. And the Stefan I saw days ago was the Stefan I supposedly fell in love with. It had been three days since we broke up, and naturally, I'm still at loss. I don't know how long this pain will last, but I'm sure things will fall into its place, like Damon said it would.**_

_** Jeremy left yesterday for a boarding school downtown. He wanted to attend to learn more about fine arts, and find himself while on the process. He won't come back anytime soon, but before he left, it felt like he almost forgave me. Maybe not completely, but it's a start. **_

_** Since Jeremy left, Jenna will be coming back tomorrow. I heard about an engagement but she hasn't officially told me yet. Maybe, soon enough, Ric will be moving too. **_

_** Anyway, I'm going to school today, coz I haven't gone in a week, everyone's probably worried. I'd have to pretend to them yet again, that everything is alright. But why not? Maybe I could fake it till I make it. Damon is picking me up today. He has been extremely helpful, and I'm glad that I have a friend like him. **_

Elena closed her diary upon seeing that she was going to be late for school. She took her bag, and put a jacket on. Then she headed downstairs, she heard someone fixing something in the kitchen. _Jenna's back_, she thought.

"Yes. I can actually cook, Elena. Unlike you." Damon smirked as Elena walked towards him.

Elena smiled thinking that Damon probably figured she wouldn't have anyone to fix up a meal for her, so he obliged. She gratefully uttered, "This is incredibly sweet of you, Damon Salvatore."

He put down the plates on the table and sped right in front of Elena, "Stop being all mushy. It's early in the morning." He said, leaving Elena grinning.

"So, I was thinking about our relationship..." Elena sat down at the table. She took some pancakes and spread syrup on it. She looked at Damon and cracked up, seeing that he was holding out a plate, frozen in shock.

Realizing what state he was in, he snapped and hit her with sarcasm, "Elena. Don't you think it's a little bit too early? I mean, you literally just broke up with my lil brother." He sat beside her, and put some more pancakes in her plate.

"That's not what I meant Damon," she hit him playfully, "I meant our friendship." Damon looked at her and asked, "What about it?"

"I already forgave you for every jerk thing you did, I trust you, You trust me, I care about you and you care about me too. So... I want you to be my bestfriend." Elena smiled to him and put a pancake on his plate.

"Okaaay. Time-out." Damon formed a T-shape with both of his hands. "First off, Who said I care about you?"

Elena, with an annoyed face, took hold of the pot. She pretended that the pot was hot and gave out a small scream, "Ah!"

Damon's face turned tensed. He turned his whole body to Elena's attention, panicked and asked her, "Where does it hurt?"

In reply, Elena giggled. Damon rolled his eyes realizing Elena pretended just so she could prove her point. "So... if that's not caring... then what is Damon?" She gave her a devilish grin, it almost set him off on how sexy she looked.

Defeated, Damon said, "We'll talk about it later. You're late for school."

_Shit_, Elena thought aloud. She took one last bite as both of them headed towards the door. She was surprised seeing what was parked outside her house. It was a black Ferrari, two-door, top-down. Classy Ass.

Seeing Elena's reaction, Damon said, "What? I bought a new car." He smirked as he opened the door for her, "Sue me."

She went inside the car. It smelt new, but it already had Damon's scent on it. She thought that the car was perfect for a guy like Damon. It's funny coz as she looked at Damon who was turning the car on, she couldn't believe that he was now her bestfriend. She grinned at the thought.

They were almost to the school when Elena realized that she forgot her history book. Damon saw the panic in her eyes, so he took out the book ,which he secretly brought, and held it out in front of her.

"You literally saved my life." Elena felt relieved.

"It's becoming a habit." Damon replied.

They walked out of the car and Damon locked it with the remote, it gave off a cool sound. It felt different for her that now, she was walking in the school grounds with Damon beside her. She noticed people staring at them, maybe it was because Damon was hot? Or maybe because it wasn't Stefan beside her? She didn't know, didn't care.

"You could be like my personal nanny, if you don't want to be my bestfriend." Elena teased Damon.

He whispered in her ear seductively, "Sure. If you'll let me scrub your back when you shower." She rolled her eyes as he continued, "I would even put your clothes on for you if you want." Damon chuckled at the thought.

"What time do I pick you up?" Damon asked as he gave Elena her book and bag, he carried it for her.

"5. Sharp. Don't be late, okay?" She looked at her with puppy eyes.

He gently brushed his cheeks, "I'll see you later."

Elena watched Damon as he walked towards the car. She smiled yet again. She wondered why she keeps on smiling every time she's with Damon. She was about to attend class when Bonnie showed up.

"Please tell me Damon Salvatore has a doppelganger!" Bonnie panicked.

"No. Bonnie, that _was_ really Damon, who happens to be my bestfriend now."

"Wait, what? I thought you hated him."

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later."

Elena went inside the classroom. She was already late. It was a good thing though that Alaric was his first professor. It made it easier for her to slack off, since he surely wanted to get in her good graces for the engagement thing with Jenna.

She almost slept at all of her classes. She realized she hasn't really slept much the past week. Too many things had happened that that week almost felt like a year to her. It made her wonder how close she and Damon have gotten since he saved her life. For some reason, she wanted time to just pass by fast, so it would already be 5, so he could see Damon. What was she thinking? She didn't understand but it made her feel good to have him around.

Sooner than she thought, it was already dismissal time. Bonnie came running too her, as if too eager to listen to the story of her week. If she had a choice, she wouldn't want to tell anyone about it. But it's not like Bonnie was an outsider in her life. She needed to know at least.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."Bonnie's face was in shock as if trying to take in everything that Elena just said.

"You didn't know Bonnie, it's okay." Elena smiled as she patted Bonnie's shoulders. She finally let it all out to her. A part of her felt relieved.

"There's one thing though..." Bonnie added as Elena looked at her in confusion, "When are you gonna tell Damon about your feelings?"

"Feelings?" Elena laughed awkwardly, "What do you mean?"

Bonnie looked around, fearing that someone might hear their conversation. Unluckily though, she didn't notice that Damon was standing behind a tree, listening intently to every word they were saying.

"You like him, right?" Bonnie continued with an intriguing eyes.

Elena felt her heart beat faster. _Was I turning red?_ She suddenly felt answered stuttering, "Ye- Yes. But only as a friend."

"Okaaay." Bonnie saw the hesitation in her eyes. "How much do you like him then?"

Elena was dumbstruck with the question. She hasn't really thought about how much he liked Damon. Everything that happened with Stefan kept her occupied. All that she knows though is that Damon is special to her in more ways than she could imagine. If not for him, she wouldn't even know if she would be standing there right now.

"I like him very much... Very very much." Elena answered smiling to herself. She was so confident that she almost forgot that it was actually Bonnie she was talking to.

Damon heard Elena's statement, and he was monstrously happy that he didn't even want to move. He was hoping they'd talk more about him, but instead, they started talking about a new restaurant. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 5 pm. She started walking towards them. And Bonnie saw him first. She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Incoming..." Bonnie uttered as Damon walked closer to Elena.

Elena looked towards Bonnie's gaze and to her surprise, a cookie jar was held out in front of her face by Damon.

"OATMEAL COOKIES!" Elena rejoiced as he put her arms around Damon tightly. Bonnie stared more intently. _They are seriously too close_, she thought.

"Where did you get it?" Elena asked as she started unwrapping the cookie jar.

Damon sat beside her and they faced each other, totally leaving Bonnie out of place. He answered, "I bought it at a store called 'Make Your Bestfriend Happy By Buying Her Cookies That Taste Like Crap'." Elena giggled. She was too happy. Damon had been really sweet to her the past days. And she really liked that.

Bonnie started feeling too awkward. She started to realize that Damon and Elena were like in their own little bubble, not minding others around them. With this observation, she coughed in purpose, hoping to get their attention.

"Oh. Hi Sabrina! Didn't know you were here." Damon smiled to Bonnie sarcastically. She looked at him sharply, as if irritated.

Seeing the retaliation of the two, Elena rebutted, "Let's go to the new restaurant across Mystic Bar. Caroline said they have heavenly steak."

Damon answered, "Perfect. I'll have mine extra raw." He turned his gaze to Bonnie who was more and more annoyed at his sarcastic comments, "Come with us?"

Bonnie was about to turn him down when she thought about how she wasn't there for Elena the past week. Elena gave her a pleading look, so she decided to go.

* * *

**The dinner hasn't gone well.** Damon had been dropping his usual sarcastic comments, and Bonnie didn't like it all. Elena laughed at almost each and everyone of them, and that surprised Bonnie a lot. She thought maybe she had to get along with Damon. After all, he _did _save her a lot of times.

"So, have you seen Stefan lately?" Bonnie asked Damon, trying to ease up her annoyance.

"The new loveteam's MIA, fortunately. It'd be kinda odd, us three, living in one roof." Damon answered, he noticed that Elena was happy to see that her two best friends were getting along, or at least trying to.

"So how's the magic thing going?" Damon tried to continue the conversation.

Bonnie, unable to resist, threatened him, "Better actually, I could kill you within a two-second stare."

_This bitc- I mean, witch has got to have some sort of sense of humor!_ Damon complained in his thoughts. He had to get along with Bonnie, coz he knew it'd be easier for Elena that way.

"Can I ask you something?" Damon asked Bonnie. He leaned forward and covered the side of his mouth as if whispering. Then with an extremely serious face, he asked, "Do you like... uh-... have a broomstick?"

Bonnie tried to prevent herself from laughing, but she couldn't any longer. She smiled widely. And Damon saw it. _Finally!_ He thought. Elena started laughing loudly too. And that's when Damon commented rather strongly, "ELENA! Bonnie laughed at my joke! Call TMZ!"

Elena laughed even louder and louder. Bonnie did as well too. All three of them couldn't stop giggling. And for the first time in a long time, it was as if they have found a little normalcy in their weird lives.

It was almost like they never stopped chuckling. They went straight to the Mystic Bar after that. They drank shots, and laughed a lot. They couldn't deny that all of them were really having fun. After some time though, Elena was getting drunker and drunker. They decided to call it a night. And in perfectly good terms, Bonnie and Damon bid goodbye.

"Oopsie Daisy." Damon softly grunted as he carried Elena out of the car and into the house.

It was a good thing that Jenna wasn't there yet. Too much bad impression for Damon. He took Elena to her room, and he saw that she was sobering up bit by bit.

She went to the bathroom on her own, and Damon waited at the bed. He laid half of his body down, his feet still firm on the ground. He decided that he would leave after she falls asleep. He closed his eyes for a bit.

After a minute or so, Elena went out of the bathroom with her face all cleaned up. She was still dizzy and walking was still kind of difficult. She was about to lay beside Damon who still had his eyes closed, when she suddenly slipped on Damon's socks placed on the floor.

She squeezed her eyes shut in shock, and when she opened them, she was atop Damon. Her face was so close from his that she already smelt the liquor they drank from his breath. Her full bosom was heavied upon his vigorous chest. Their middles colliding. Damon opened his eyes and smirked at her, "Woah Elena, I never really took you for the predating type."

Elena rolled her eyes at his comment, her head was still spinning. She was about to stand up when her feet touched the other sock, and she slipped again. She turned red when she realized his lips were already placed firmly on Damon's.

_**HOLY SHIT**__!_ Elena shouted in her thoughts. The heat of the alcohol, and its effect were taken away in a snap. She was perfectly sober as she looked at Damon whose eyes were as wide as hers. They were both startled, and for a few seconds, Elena wasn't breathing and Damon wasn't moving.

_**What do I do?**_ Elena panicked in her thoughts. _**Maybe pretend to faint? Maybe just fall on the other side of the bed?**_ Her thoughts were so rambled, she didn't even notice she was already turning red. She saw Damon sneer and that's when she decided to stand up, and just apologize.

She removed her face from his, but before she could even stand up, Damon took a hold of her bodice tightly. There faces were close again. His eyes were glued to hers, as if looking deeply into it, trying to find something. With a husky voice, he softly said, "Stay."

One word was all it took and Elena passionately crushed her lips on Damon's sensual and supple one.

_God. Please don't be one of my perverted dreams_, Damon thought.

**Author's Note** : I kinda dragged this one, but I hope you like it. I've been waiting so long for a Delena kissing scene. Finally. :) And of course, **your review is love**.

**To Tsukivamp**, thanks for the appreciation. :)

**To Vanessa**, as always, blissful reading your reviews. I'm glad the prev chapter almost made you cry (that kinda sounded wrong. Lol.) Oh, And BTW, I reviewed on one of your awesome stories. :) Thanks again :)


	13. Not A Bad Idea

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any and all of the characters and settings used.

**King Of Anything (Sara Bareilles)**

**Just The Way You Are (Bruno Mars)**

Chapter 13 : Not A Bad Idea

**Elena should have been prepared for the result.** Except she wasn't. Her hands rested on his strong chest. She felt as if her entire body had gone nuts. But it didn't matter, coz for the oddest reason, it felt good.

She felt Damon's hands caress her face while his lips searched in hers. She had heard of ravishing kisses, but it was the first time she'd experience one. Damon explored her with a fornication that sent her shivers.

Just when she was sure things couldn't be anymore aggressive, Damon started sitting up, their lips still entangled. He took both of her legs and circled it around his waist. And as if liking what he just did, Elena put her arms around his neck. The moment his tongue teased for entrance into her mouth, she decided damn to morals.

She closed her eyes in pure bliss as his hands began brushing over her body in long, soothing strokes. His tongue flamed a hot, wet trail around her neck. She have thought of it as a steamy kiss, but no words could have described the feeling surging through her.

She was shocked back to sanity when Damon began sliding his hands near her abdomen. _What the hell am I doing?_ Images of her break-up with Stefan came running to her mind. They just broke up a few days ago. And there she was kissing his brother! If she won't get away from Damon now, she might not be able to stop. Ever.

Elena gasped, "No!" and pushed frantically against Damon's chest, it took him a moment to realize what was happening.

_I just kissed my best friend_, Damon muttered inwardly. _Way to go Mr.I-Fuck-It-Up-All-The-Time!_ He literally insulted himself in his thoughts. He hated to know that he and Elena were already so close, being best friends and all, then he goes and fuck it up. Yet again.

But Damon cannot deny that it did feel good to have her closer than ever. Her lips tasted sweeter than he thought it would. It freaked him out, knowing that he had kissed countless girls all his life (or death), and there he was, feeling excessively rhapsodic about one single kiss, as if it was his first.

"I'm sorry, you should probably go." Elena said as she stood up,looking down. She was too embarrassed to even look at him.

Damon nodded and took his shoes and socks. He didn't even bother to put it on. In a quick swift, he was gone. The curtains' ends blew towards the window.

Elena bit her lip in consternation. She unconsciously moved her fingers towards her red wine lips. She swept it, as if desperately wanting to feel Damon's lips against it again. It was a feeling she couldn't explain.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She hated herself upon seeing the last thing she was expecting : She was smiling.

She gave out a giggle and looked down, she wanted to recall how it felt. She wanted to feel him again. It bothered her that she was hungry for him, but no matter how much she tried to shrug it off, she couldn't.

She looked up, her fingers still placed on her lips, and her smile perfectly intact. Only to see something that made her face heat up. Damon was standing in the window sneering at her. She clumsily put her hands down, and dropped her smile.

_**You have got to be kidding me**_. Elena thought as abashment covered her entire body. Damon saw her touching her lips, and actually smiling! "Perfect," she muttered sarcastically.

She was panicking that she didn't realize her mouth impulsively opened, "No. I didn't just touch my lips, and smiled to myself reminiscing your lips on mine!" She said it so quickly, Damon began chuckling.

Damon looked to the right, then left, his eyes searched everywhere. Trying to find a way out of the weird situation. "Awk- ward much?" He grinned wryly at her.

"Okay. Let's both pretend what you just said wasn't exactly what I saw you doing." He uttered with a sneer, he moved to the bedside table, and took the car keys he has forgotten.

He looked once more at Elena. She quickly took her eyes off of him, hoping he didn't notice she was staring at him.

"Good night Elena. Sweet dreams." He said softly in a husky rasp that sent another chill racing through her.

Elena laid down on her bed when Damon disappeared. She released a heavy sigh. If she would have dreams about Damon, they wouldn't be sweet. They would definitely be too fiery to handle.

This night was going to be long for both of them.

* * *

**Bonnie took the porcelain cup to the living room, and handed it to Elena.**

"Did you stay up all night?" Boonie questioned, "Your eyes are all bulgy and red."

"No, of course not," Elena gave a dismissive wave of her hand. It scared her to think that Bonnie might find out what happened last night between her and Damon. She super hoped that Bonnie hadn't been into fortune telling.

"So why'd you visit so early? It's 5 am. Is something wrong?" Bonnie worried.

Elena decided not tell Bonnie about the kiss. She and Damon were already in good terms, she didn't want to take any chance of ruining that. She took a sip of coffee and stated, "i just wanted to apologize about last night. I got so drunk."

"Hey. It's no biggie. I had fun." Bonnie smiled. "It's kinda weird actually because I was so against Damon before, but after last night, I was certain it was a good choice for you two to be best friends."

"Why is that?" Elena put down the cup to the table.

"Well, we both know he's in love with you. I see him look at you twice a minute, Elena. He cares. A lot."

Elena's heart began to pound. What Bonnie said made the hair on the back of her neck bristle.

Bonnie continued, not noticing Elena's odd silence, "Just make sure to protect your heart, kay? I mean, Stefan showed immense love for you too, but he still ended up being a complete bastard... I just hope that doesn't run in the Salvatore blood."

Bonnie was right, and that was what made Elena drift to loneliness. She could never know, what if Damon leaves her? He already did once. The thought scared her. After having Damon around all the time, she couldn't imagine being without him.

Seeing Elena's sadness, Bonnie reached out to her hand and said, "But just remember, I'll always be here."

Elena faked a smile. She was glad Bonnie cared about her. But still... the thought of being without Damon... It was too painful to even imagine.

* * *

**"Are my pancakes that bad that you decided to have breakfast somewhere else?"** Damon questioned as he swung back and forth at the porch of Elena's house. His plan was to act like nothing happened, maybe she would forgive him more easily that way.

He talked too early though when Elena said, "I want to talk about last night."

She sat beside Damon whose face was so tensed.

"I was drunk." Elena lied, it was the only way out she could muster up. To her surprise though, Damon reiterated, "Of course you were!" He said loudly.

"It cannot happen that you kiss your best friend so wildly, for so long, then you stand up, touch your lips, smile, and act all awkward WITHOUT being drunk. That is just _not_ possible." Damon said sarcastically.

Elena told herself not to lost control. He was just feeling as weird as she was. But he was looking so incredibly self-righteous. She could resist no more, she hit his face with the palm of her hands.

When Damon felt Elena's slap, he looked down and didn't do anything at all. He deserved it. And he hated his stupidity. Of all people, he was being a jerk to the one he cared about the most.

Elena stood up, she almost reached the door when Damon caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. He caught the back of her head in his hand and drew her to him instantly. Their bodies molded to a perfect fit.

"Sorry." He whispered to her ear. When he did, he began to feel Elena's arms slowly raise to hug him back.

"No rubbing it in the face again, I promise." Damon reassured her as they held each other more tightly. He continued, "And no kissing." Elena nodded and smiled. Everything will go back to normal again now. Though she wasn't sure why she felt a little bit lonely.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Then with a rather enticing voice, he whispered, "Unless you want me to."

Elena cackled as she hit him playfully, "C'mon. Make your trademark pancakes." She swung the door open and they both entered, real smiles visible upon their faces.

**"It's not you. It's me." **Matt said, his gaze not leaving Caroline's.

"Seriously? You could have at least used some other line." She said in an anger rush, as he walked away. She was almost to her car when she looked back at Matt who was already talking to a girl she has never seen before.

_So this is what it's all about._ Caroline thought. She immediately dialed Bonnie's number.

"I need help." Caroline told Bonnie as she parked her car close enough to see Matt with the mystery girl.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, her voice in panic.

"I'll give deats later. Mystic Bar, 8 sharp." Caroline hung up. She took one last look at Matt and the girl then drove off.

* * *

**Elena turned to Damon who was sitting at the sofa, watching True Blood.** She went behind him and rested the palm of her hands on his shoulders, "I guess we're having a party tonight at the bar."

"Ooh. Parties. Lemme guess, Caroline asked you to?" Damon said as he looked up at her, handing out some popcorn. She opened her mouth, and he smiled as he fed her.

She moved to lay down on the sofa, her legs resting on Damon's lap as she said, "Yup. Apparently, she broke up with Matt and she kinda has this diabolical plan going. She asked me to invite Matt... isn't that a little off?"

"Not really. It's just like the part where Blair tries to get a British guy to make Chuck jealous right after they broke up. It's normal, if you ask me."

Elena laughed. She scooted closer to Damon, her hand on his chin, she taunted him, "Damon Salvatore watches Gossip Girl?"

He brushed his finger on her nose and said, "Actually, Elena, You just think you know me a lot, but there's much to discover." He smirked.

He put the bowl with the popcorn down. "But on the contrary, I know you _sooo_ well Elena." Damon stated as she gave him a questioning look. "Like for instance..." Damon moved closer to Elena. Too close. She was taken aback that her heart began pounding off its chest. Then he continued, "That you're ticklish here!"

With that said, Damon began tickling her bodice. She was laughing hysterically that she fell and laid on the sofa. Damon, as devilish as he is, moved on top of her, and refused to stop tickling, even though she was already wailing at him to stop. Their laughs echoed around the room.

If anyone saw them, they would've thought that that scene was a rip-off from a Neyo music video or maybe a pre-fun before honeymoon. Except, someone actually did see them. Though not with the same response.

"Ahem," Jenna purposely coughed to instate her presence.

In a quick snap, Damon was sitting up, perfectly unmoved. Elena was up fixing her hair. "Jenna. Didn't know you were coming today." She smiled.

"Don't you have class today?"

"I do, in an hour." Elena answered. Jenna turned her gaze to Damon, as if signaling Elena to explain why he was there.

"Damon's taking me to school." She continued shortly.

Jenna nodded, and after some time, Elena and Damon were on their way to school. She was about to clean up the kitchen, when the picture of Damon tickling Elena suddenly struck her. They were friends, that's right. But one thought was in her head, _They are seriously too close._

_

* * *

_

**Bonnie, Elena and Damon were listening or at least pretending to listen to Caroline's endless whines.** She was about to tell them the part where she saw Matt with the mystery girl. Only to be abruptly stopped by the sight of them in the bar.

"Matt alert." Caroline said as she took Damon's whiskey and drank all of it in one go.

"So what's your diabolic plan?" Elena asked, tearing everyone's gaze off of Matt.

Caroline held out her hand and placed it firmly on top of Damon's. Damon was surprised, but not as surprised as Elena was. "I want to make him jealous." Caroline said as she looked straight on to Damon's eyes, "Help me?" She pleaded.

Even before Damon could open his mouth to turn Caroline down, Elena's voice shocked him, "No," Elena said, her voice riveting with seriousness.

"Elena... Matt broke up with me for another girl... Please." Caroline begged Elena, her eyes almost welling with tears.

Elena didn't know why she didn't want Damon and Caroline to act. _It's because it's not right to make someone jealous_, she convinced herself that it totally had nothing to do with how they planned to execute it. However, when she looked at Caroline, she saw herself the night after she and Stefan broke up. She knew the pain, she understood Caroline.

"I refuse to be used by you Caroline, so no." Damon said as he put his hand inside his pocket. To his surprise though, Elena rebutted, "Alright. Damon help her." she let out a heap of breath and turned to Caroline, "But just this one time."

Seeing Elena agree, Damon nodded. He'd do it only for Elena. He stood up and looked at Caroline, with his lip twitched, "Follow my lead barbie."

Elena and Bonnie watched as Damon and Caroline walked towards the bar. Caroline sat on the bar stool, and Damon stood up facing her, his back on the counter, and his elbows resting on the table.

"What do we do?" Caroline asked with a soft voice.

Damon felt Matt slowly turn his stare to Caroline. _Just in time_, he thought. He brushed Caroline's cheeks gently. And she was surprised by Damon's sudden action.

"Smile. And don't look at anyone but me. Don't look at Matt. Just look at me and act like you're having fun." Damon whispered as a fake smile plastered on both of them.

"Am I doing great?" Caroline asked him, without taking off their smiles.

Elena watched intently. When Damon brushed Caroline's face, she felt a big hole form on her middle, she didn't like the feeling. _Why am I feeling like this_? Uneasiness surged through her. Bonnie asked, "You okay? You look like you just failed a History test."

Elena snapped through the overwhelm of her emotions and nodded. She continued watching them, though she wished she didn't have to.

"Not really. Put your hands on my chest." Damon answered Caroline and she did. Slowly, Damon tucked her hair behind her ear, he whispered, "Pretend I was saying something really funny. Laugh loud... Now."

From a distance, Caroline and Damon really looked like they were flirting with each other. It set off Matt, he was jealous, he had to admit. Elena couldn't though, she refused to believe that the uneasiness she felt was actually jealousy. Elena was in denial, as usual.

Elena felt like there was a ticking bomb in her chest as Damon moved closer and closer to Caroline. He was about to kiss her when Matt suddenly appeared. He took Caroline away. And relief rushed to Elena. _Thank God_, she sighed.

She didn't even know what she was worried about, or even why. She needed time to think, she decided to go out of the bar for a while. She told Bonnie, and Damon overheard her. He followed Elena.

He saw her biting her nails, walking back and forth, as if confused and tensed. He held her shoulders and asked, "You okay?"

Elena moved away from his grip and in an anger rush she clamored, "What if Matt didn't stop you? What if you ended up kissing Caroline? Or no, did you actually want to kiss her?" She raked her hair in frustration, "So kissing girls after drinking is one of your hobbies now? If it is, then dammit, just kiss every girl in the bar!"

Damon didn't know why but it made him feel good to be scolded by Elena. _She's jealous_, he figured. He laughed at her and said, "I guess the act worked on Matt," Elena looked at him, still angry, then he continued, "As much as it worked on you."

"Do you think I'm jealous?" Elena asked as she crossed her arms.

"Nope. I don't think Elena," Damon moved closer to her, "I _know_."

Seeing that she no longer have anything to rebut with, he explained, "Look. I'm a vampire Elena. Of course I knew that Matt was on his way to us when I moved closer to Caroline. I had no intention of kissing Barbie or whatsoever."

Gradually, Elena's anger toned down. "I'm sorry I just..." she tried to find the words as she firmly placed her hand on her forehead. _Was I jealous?_ She asked herself. But she didn't even want to know the answer. She suddenly felt warm, she looked at Damon who reached for her hand.

Their fingers intertwined. Elena remembered what Bonnie told her earlier that day. With firmness, she demanded, "Damon. You can't leave me. Ever."

Her voice echoed to Damon's. Her tone was more like an order, not a request. He smiled inside, knowing that Elena wanted him beside her all the time.

He pulled her into his arms. He felt her heartbeat hitting his chest. He liked it. He liked her heartbeat. He liked everything about her. He likes her. He loves her. No more need for any more deductive abilities. He was sure now.

"I'm never leaving you ever, Elena. Even if you push me away, or beg me to, I'm never leaving you."

Elena believed him the moment he said that. And she was glad.

As the night slowly revealed itself, so does the hearts of the people under it. Matt held Caroline tightly in his arms, realizing he didn't want to let her go. And Damon held Elena realizing he would never let her go.

As if destined, both Damon and Elena had the same thought in their heads :

_Damon beside me forever... It's not such a bad idea. _

_ Elena beside me forever... It's not such a bad idea._

**Author's Note** : I was really overwhelmed by the reviews, so I immediately wrote down this chapter. :) I hope you guys liked this one, more to come soon! :)

And as always, **your review is love**.

**To Vanessa**, at first I thought the broomstick joke was so corny, but when I read everything over, I actually laughed too. Lol. :)

And thanks for mentioning that my story isn't super practical or isn't plain. Really appreciate it! :)

**To Eien**, thanks a lot. It's not easy to portray Damon, his personality is just all out there. :) But it's worth the effort. :) Thnx again. :)

**To Edpol1**, I reviewed this one twice so as to check the pronouns. :) Thanks for telling me. :) And about a serious encounter, don't worry I'm almost there. :)

Thanks every


	14. Finally

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any and all of the characters and settings used.

**Author's Note** : I really recommend you guys to listen to With Me by Sum 41 on the latter part of the story. Also, I used Elena's and Damon's POV. I noted the parts. :)

**Every Beat Of My Heart (Corrinne May)**

**On The Side Of Me (Corrinne May)**

**With me (Sum 41)**

Chapter 14 : Finally

_**One month later**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Elena Gilberts**_

I looked over the bouquet of white roses placed on each end of the seats' rows. Women were effortlessly walking around with their white dresses, their escorts in spotless suits. It almost felt like I was watching jubilant angels run around, everything was perfectly serene. At the far end was the priest, he was sitting on a white cloth-covered chair, he was praying. As I gazed at him, I wondered, what does he feel at occasions like this?

Does a part of him feel happy for the couple? Does a part of him feel lonely, because he never gets to experience the same feeling? I shrugged, it was a terrible thought. The last thing I would want to do is question religion. But it crossed my mind only because a part of me was sad too. I was glad that Jenna finally found someone to spend the rest of her life with... But how about me? Will I ever get to say "I do?"

I didn't even want to linger on the thought, it was scary. I decided to focus on the once-in-a-lifetime moment. I looked at the man across me. He was wearing something I've never seen him wear before, a white tuxedo, with white rose pinned upon the left pocket. As my stare roamed over his face, I noticed his strong features that were too well-defined, it almost seemed unreal. His eyes looked like ocean to me, just as blue, and just as vast. It felt like if I stared a little longer, I would've drowned.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. It finally came to me, that right now, the man standing across me, is the most important man in my life –- my bestfriend, Damon. I'm very lucky to have him. We've been through so much together, and I'm very grateful for that. He makes me happy. I wanted to come up to him, and fix the rose, but as I was about to, the march started.

From afar, I saw Jenna. Words cannot express how ethereal she looked. It was not only because her white flowing dress fitted her perfectly, but because there was a certain look upon her face. The look that no one can ever buy, the look of contentment, beatitude and love all in one.

In a matter of time, Jenna and Ric were facing the cross. They said their vows and the song "Every beat of my heart" played in background. I listened intently to both, and the tears I was trying to stop, unexpectedly fell.

_'Cause I don't know where your journey goes_

_Or how long It will take to unfold_

"I take you to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

_But as long as we keep this moment shining in the dark_

_I will be watching over every beat of your heart._

Unconsciously, my gaze turned to Damon. He was looking at me with a smile. I thought that If I looked at him, the crying would stop, since he had been my only solace. But It didn't, I only felt more and more lonely. Maybe he noticed that, coz he slowly moved beside me. To my surprise, his hand took mine. He held it so tight, it made me want to bury myself in him. Then the priest uttered, "You are now husband and wife." and as if on cue, our eyes met. It was a magical moment for me, I wished it was for him too. I looked outside and had an epiphany about something I should have realized a long time ago. I have fallen in love with the man who held my hands tightly. The man who stood beside me. The man I would like to call my Damon Salvatore.

* * *

It had been a month since me and Stefan broke up. I miss him sometimes, but I no longer want his love or presence, or anything from him for that matter. Me and Damon have never seen him and Katherine, ever since. It made things easier for me, and maybe Damon.

Jeremy is coming back from boarding school tomorrow. The same time, Jenna and Ric will be back from their honeymoon too. Since I'd be alone at home, Damon will be sleeping over. He's protective like that, and I would have to admit that I like that attitude of him the most.

He will go straight to my house by 9 pm. I have cleaned the whole house, wanting him to maybe notice that. Because tonight is a very special day, tonight is the night I will confess to Damon that I love him, in a way I have never thought I would.

* * *

_**Damon Salvatore**_

I walked over the bar and tried to look for Elena. The witch told me she was here, and I figured I should pick her up, since it was almost 9 pm. I sat at one of the bar stools, wanting to grab whiskey. But my bestfriend wil sooooo kill me. And we wouldn't want that, wouldn't we? Coz she _can_ definitely kill me. The vampire species is vicious, that's true, but I've gotta say, the _Elena_ species is freaking deadly. I swear she'll be the re-death of me.

I picked up all the conversations in the bar, and soon enough I found her trademark always-melodramatic tone of voice. She was sitting a few tables away from me. As usual, she was amazingly beautiful, with her hair tumbled halfway down her back, emphasizing her honey eyes. The most enticing part though, was her smile. It was so innocent and pure. Isn't it kinda disturbing? I have been seeing her everyday the past month, and still, every single time I look at her, I get stunned.

Sometimes I wished I had Sookie Stackhouse's power, coz I want to read Elena's mind. I wanna know what she thinks of me. I hate it that I'm sounding a wee bit insecure right now, but I'm not. It's just that Elena's complicated. It's like with her, you'll _never_ know. And that beats the hell out of me. I mean, I _know_ I'm hot (and cocky), but sometimes, she looks at me like I'm this fragile little thing, like she could melt me.

What I don't get though is how she doesn't seem to be successful in reading me. I have been dropping incredibly obvious hints and clues. But God how slow she is! I'm totally in –-.. I'm totally in lov-.. Okay. Fine. I'm a little shy to actually blurt it out. But let's just say that uh, I'm totally into her. Seriously! Even if I'm her bestfriend, how many bestfriends in the world get tortured to save their friend? Ugh. I guess it's that whole bestfriends-move-to-the-next-level thing.

I walked towards my BESTFRIEND.(Yes, all caps.) I wanted to hug her from the back to surprise her, when another guy came to her table. He was a dark tall guy with brown hair and turtle-ish eyes, he looked extremely ugly to me. He held out a bouquet of flowers and gave it to my BESTFRIEND (All caps again.) Oh my F-ing God, is this a blind date?

It was actually reasonable, she had broken up with Stefan for some time now. Maybe he wanted to go out with someone new. But why choose the weirdo over me? Even Ellen Degeneres would say I am soooo much hotter. And better.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they hugged! What the fuck? This is seriously getting on my nerves now. Who hugs in a blind date anyway? You're supposed to get to know each other, not _grapple_ each other. I've got to do something. No. Actually, I _want_ to do something. I want to break each ugly bone of the turtle guy. She might kill me later, but fuck it. I don't want to have to watch another second of their encounter.

I went over to their table. I looked at Elena who was in shock. She almost looked like a girlfriend (Can't believe I just said that) caught cheating. The waiter was taking their orders.

I pointed to the waiter, "You!" he was startled, "Get a bucket of ice coz someone's gonna get hurt." I looked over the turtle guy, my eyes burning in rage.

Elena said something loudly, but I didn't listen. Instead I pulled her hand, and angrily said, "You. Come with me." She then stood behind me, I think I scared her. I heard her heartbeat fast. That's when I decided not to kill the turtle guy, she'd surely hate me for that.

Finally, I pointed to the ugly guy, "You," my voice more hostile than ever, "Appear on my face again and these flowers," I took the bouquet and forcefully hit it in the table, "will be on your grave."

I turned my back, the ugly guy was shaking as expected, and Elena was struggling to get off my grip, people were staring. When we were almost at the door, I looked back at the ugly guy and shouted, "And can I just say?" Everyone listened to me, "You look like a rip-off from Monsters Inc."

Elena was in rage when I said that. But not as angry as I was. I heard some people laugh loud enough to embarrass the ugly guy. Well, that's what you get when you cross Damon's Salvatore's girl.

* * *

_**Narrator**_

Elena felt rage run through her veins. She felt like she would explode any moment, she couldn't even look at Damon, scared that she might tell him something that she would regret. She put on the seat-belt, and tried to calm herself down.

But as if Damon didn't get that she didn't want to talk, he said, "Tell me that wasn't what I thought it was." His voice, spiteful. He was mad too, and Elena can tell just by looking at his arched brow.

Elena told herself not to lose control. He was probably just being himself, very protective. But he was sitting there looking so cocky that she lost her temper anyway.

"You know what, you don't even have the right to get mad at me. All of this was your fault! You were the one who made that mess!" She clamored.

Damon abruptly halted the car. He veered it to the side of the road. It was too sudden that the black sedan behind them almost went haywire pushing the brakes. Elena gasped in terror. She got even angrier now.

Damon then answered back, "I knew you'd get mad at me for this, but you're going too far Elena!"

_I'm going too far?_ Elena yammered inwardly. For her, Damon was the one who was going too far. He was the one who just barged in to their table, not knowing anything about the guy or her. He didn't even ask her why she was out with someone in the first place.

"Who do you think you are anyway? What right did you have to threaten that guy?"

"Wow! Now you're protecting that guy! If you're so into him, then just fucking go back to him!"

"This is exactly what I hate about you, you don't even bother to ask me or let me explain!"

"Okay then! Now we both know that _you_ Elena have hated me ever since! Guess what? I hate you too!"

Elena had never been this angry all her life. It was nothing serious and he didn't mean any word he said, but because it was Damon, the impact was heavy. She cursed endlessly in her mind, she was furious, way way furious. Before she could even think about it, she impulsively bawled, "You know what? Right now, I wish I never met you!"

Damon's eyes widened as much as Elena's did. She didn't mean that. God, she really didn't. It was out of anger. Bit by bit, Damon's face turned back to normal. He was no longer angry, but he was saddened. Elena had never seen him like this before. She wanted to say something to him, but pride got in her way.

Damon went back to steering the wheel, his face tensed. He wasn't looking at her, he wasn't even glancing her way. It scared Elena, is this it? Have she lost Damon? She wanted to cry at that moment, but she didn't want to carelessly make things worse.

A while ago, they were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. It almost felt as if the people outside could hear them. But now, they were silent, not one word, not one look.

When they reached Elena's house, Damon got off the car first. They may be in a fight, but he's not going to let Elena sleep in the house alone. It was too dangerous. He swung the door open and checked the whole house.

Elena followed him inside her house. Her anger already died down, and she was pretty sure Damon's did too. She was staring at him, who was sitting at the sofa. She remembered that she was supposed to confess her love to Damon tonight. But first, she had to apologize.

"I'm sorry..." She said, waiting for Damon's response. There was silence. He was still sitting at the sofa, not replying, not even looking back at her.

She sat beside him, and touched his right arm which was resting on his knees. In a quick snap, he was standing up, his back facing her, and both his hands pressed against the wall.

Elena felt a pang of pain realizing that he refused to be touched by her. She was desperate. She needed him. Tears started falling from her eyes without her even knowing it. She said rather loudly, "Dammit Damon. I didn't mean that. I said I'm sorry!" She stood up and moved closer to him.

He still wasn't saying anything so she decided to risk it and gently brush his back. She took her hands off right away when Damon started growling. He hit the wall hysterically and left her in shock and extreme terror. When he stopped, she went to his side, wanting to see if he was alright. She wished she didn't when she saw his face in complete transformation. His fangs were protruded, his eyes pure black, and his veins readily visible.

Elena's shoulders raised on its own when Damon started yammering, "I fucking hate it Elena! I hate it! I hate you! You piss me off, then you make me laugh. You make me smile then you crush my heart. I can't stop fucking thinking about you! You run in my head like a marathon every freaking second." Damon continued in an angry rush. "And do you know how hard it is to restrain myself everyday to hold you? Or take you into my arms and kiss you? I like you too much, you make me go crazy! I'm fucking crazy about you! Dammit! Why don't you just fucking leave me alone?"

Elena took a step back, but even before he could walk out, Damon took a hold of his wrist and softly said, "Uhm... Uh,I take back the last line."

Elena couldn't stop herself any longer. This was it. This was what they both tried to keep for so long. She held Damon's hand, it caught him off-guard.

She held it as tight as she could then said, "You know what Damon Salvatore?" she cupped his face and looked straight onto his ocean eyes then continued, "I am already an expert of your twisted mind..." she brushed his face, "I know exactly what you're trying to say Damon... And I... I love you too."

Damon's face softened. His whole body trembled inside. If he had a heart,it would've definitely beaten out of his chest. There was deafening silence in the room for some time. Maybe it was only for a few seconds, maybe a few hours. They didn't know and they didn't care. Then in a sudden, Damon demanded, "Say it again."

Elena thought that the way he said was as if it was an order. It was as if he needed to hear it badly. So she said, more confident now, "I love you so much, Damon."

"One more time." His eyes met hers.

"I love you very-" Even before Elena could finish it, Damon grasped her face in his hands fiercely, she almost went off balance. Damon kissed her lips passionately and tenderly. Elena smiled inwardly as his lips met hers. She felt that that kiss had so much in it, she couldn't breathe. It was as if everything that Damon ever felt for her had been poured into one single action. She kissed back, making him feel the same way.

After what seemed like forever, with their lips parted and their sweaty foreheads still touching, Damon said, "Say it again."

"I love you so much! Too much!" Elena was gasping for breath.

"Say it again, Elena. Don't stop."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Elena didn't stop saying it even when Damon crushed his lips onto hers again. She still kept on murmuring it again and again. And it made her feel good. It made both of them feel good. It was as if they could never get enough of each other. In a sudden snap, they were already in the cushion of her bed. They were both sweating, both longing, both madly in love.

**Author's Note** : I hope you liked the way I had them confess to each other :) The next chapter is going to be fiery! Watch out! :) And if you guys have any requests, please PM me. :)

Don't forget,** your review is love.**

**To Vanessa**, you're one of the reasons why I keep on writing! :) Lots of love! :)

**To Tsukivamp**, thanks a lot :) They really do make a great couple, right? :)


	15. Your Skin's Like Gravity

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any and all of the characters and settings used.

**You And I Tonight (Faber Drive)**

Chapter 15 : Your Skin's Like Gravity

Damon's lips moved against hers with passion. It was longing and shaping them, fitting them to his own, then sliding back and forth as if he wanted more of her. Elena sensed his lonely desperation and helplessly, she responded to it. Her lips softened and melted against his. Her murmurs still unending.

"I love you Damon..."

Drowned in the virile, fiery magic of Damon's hands and mouth, Elena felt the world turn as he gently laid her on the bed. Her dress fell beneath his fingers and he bent and kissed her, his palms holding the back of her head. His fingers brushed her nipple, his tongue slid across her lips urging them to part for its entrance. Instead of merely submitting to his amorous kiss, Elena drew her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck. Against his palm, her nipple rose up, and Damon tore his mouth from hers, bending his head to her bosom. He pressed his lips to the little bud, kissing it and nuzzling until he heard her moan, drawing her nipple into his mouth.

They no longer thought about anything else, no rationality, no facts, no figures. Just energies and heightened feelings dying to surge into the surface. Their desire and love for each other gave way to moans of intense pleasure, as the drawing pressure of his mouth began to increase, tightening persistently on her nipple, until sudden hits of desire were shooting rythmically into her body. Her fingers slid across his dark hair, holding his head as if she never wanted to let him go.

Delicately, Elena felt Damon's hand move down, teasing gently at the triangle between her legs, his fingers playing with her, as she gave way to his wants. Damon pressed his fingers to her, and the wet vehemence of her welcome almost broke the last bit of his control.

He moved his fingers inside her and her hips lifted, arching against his hand while she held on to his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh. Gradually, without thought, Elena moved her hips against his manhood, she moved downward and trailed kisses along his chest, nuzzling his abdomen, until his hands suddenly tangled in her hair and pulled her face back to his.

He held both sides of hers, and moved atop her. Elena's heart filled with pleasure as she felt the demanding fire of his maleness press between her legs. But instead of entering her, he circled his hips against her in a grinding rhythm that drove her frantic with fierce ecstasy. She needed him inside her, as much as he did.

Damon looked more closely at Elena as she mouthed _I love you_ with a moan. Her face was dampened with innocence and beauty he had never seen before. Her body was fragile and shy but she was alive and vibrant. It run through him, making him feel alive again and in love. He smoothed his fingertips over her sensual lips, realizing how desperately he wanted her, and how deeply he loved her.

"I want to have everything of you Elena..." Damon said, his husky voice sincere, and his gaze deep. "Can I?" His stare pierced through her in a wave of overwhelming emotions.

Feeling as if her heart would tear with the bursting love in it, Elena nodded and answered him with a melting kiss. A low groan went off from his chest and his control shattered. There's no way he could ever let go of her. He plunged into her inside partway and eased out, plunging deeper and deeper, the next time, and the next, until she swung her hips beneath him and he filled his full length into her incredible warmth. He began to move slowly within her, his forehead sweating. He watched her face, her head tossed on the pillows as she pressed her hips hard against his pulsing thighs, waiting for the exploding fulfillment he wanted to give her. He heard her gasp as he started increasing the tempo of his deep thrusts.

She looked at him, this time, his stare was different. She knew exactly what he needed, and she was ready to give it him. They exchanged looks as if it was a conversation in their pleasurable trip. She bent her head to the side, exposed her neck, sweat dripping over it, and then she smiled.

Damon buried his face on her neck, knowing just by looking at her smile, that she gave him permission. His fangs suddenly appeared, it grazed her neck and scraped her shoulders, sending a series of shivers to her body. As gentle as he could, he sank his fangs onto her flesh, and slowly replaced his thirst with her blood, while still moving inside her. They both groaned rhythmically, the desire of each other heightening more than ever.

He looked straight into her eyes, moved inside her some more, in different tempos and pressures. Then he bit his lip until blood came gushing out of it, her gaze didn't tear from his. She wanted to take all that Damon had to give, and in turn she sucked his lower lip,took as much blood, and sent him groaning, thrushing faster and harder onto her.

A shivering ecstasy shot through Elena's entire body, sending waves of pleasure striking through her that came faster and faster until they broke out into an explosion that tore a scream from her throat. Damon bent his head and kissed her passionately one last desperate time as he thrusted her will all the energy he had, and then he drove into her, joining her in sweet oblivion.

Afraid she might be too tired to carry his weight, he moved to her side and pulled her into his arms, their body still intimately joined. When her breathing finally evened out, he kissed her forehead and smoothed her satiny hair. He gazed at her, and realized that all his life he had been looking for the wrong things, and had been seeking in the wrong places and wrong people. He took revenge, killed people, slept with countless girls he didn't love, he used others and manipulated them, and yet after all that, he still wasn't happy or satisfied, he was still as empty as he started. But now as she looked back at him, he knew he had finally found it. He had found something only Elena can give, something he never thought he could still have : humanity.

"I love you." She said one more time, and they drifted off to sleep. The moments pass as quickly as you see them, and some of them may barely be encrypted as a memory. But they were both certain about one thing, this night would be one of the moments they would never ever forget, in ten years, in a decade, or in a century.

Damon's heart may be unbeating, but he was ready to give everything to Elena, from body and soul to every single second of his eternal life. And Elena was ready to accept it and never let it go, even if she'd have to fight for it forever.

* * *

Elena awoke, she opened her eyes partly, stretching her arms to feel Damon in her side. But to her alarm, there was nothing she felt but the cold sheet of her bed. She quickly sat up, her eyes searching the entirety of her room. Chills ran through her back when Damon was nowhere to be found.

_It wasn't a dream_, she was certain, for it felt more real than anything that have ever happened to her. _Did he leave?_ She weakened as she felt pain pierce her heart with the thought. In panic, she reached for her phone on her bedside table. _Maybe he sent a message_, she thought. Her heart hammered with love and relief, when she noticed a flower gently placed beside her phone. She took it adoringly, she had never seen anything so beautiful. It was a purple-stemmed white flower, with pointy sides, and white buds on the center. A sweet fruity smell came off as she put it closer to her nose, her smile slowly appearing on her face. There was a note attached to it, she read it, still holding the flower.

_This flower is called Ambrosia._

_It's already extinct, some people don't even think it really existed._

_But my mother gave its stem to me years ago,_

_I didn't know where or how she got it. _

_But I planted it ever since, hoping I could give it to somebody someday. _

_Ambrosia denotes something like other flowers do._

_It stands to say, "your love is reciprocated,"_

_I never said it to you last night, not because I didn't want to,_

_But because, I have never said it to anyone. _

_And yes, Damon Salvatore could be shy sometimes..._

_But I'm not turning back anymore so..._

_Elena Gilberts, I want to formally tell you_

_That Damon Salvatore loves you too. _

_And that he is never letting you go,_

_Even if he would have to chain you up. :)_

_Oh! And before I forget, Will you be my girlfriend? _

Elena chuckled at the last line. She put down the note and rose, and was about to go downstairs when she saw Damon leaning on the door. She gazed blissfully at his handsome, pale face, and then ran straight to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Yes." She said, her voice almost breaking in joy.

Damon hugged back and laughed, "Ooh. Exactly what I expected from Ms. Clingy Gilberts." Elena laughed back and hit him playfully, They went downstairs. There were pancakes on the table already, they sat down beside each other, their hands intertwined.

In the middle of their meal, Elena suddenly asked, "So, you mind telling me that you have really gotten over Katherine?"

"Woah. We just officially became together a few seconds ago, and you're already asking about the awkward ex-files?" Damon smirked, but he saw Elena's impatient look so he decided to just answer it, "Look, sweetie, honey, sweetheart, care bear... Katherine was a sick obsession. I realized that a long time ago. I wanted her only because I liked the competition, the rivalry. And if you're worried because you look exactly like her, then I'll tell you this." He held her face with both of his hands, "Even if you change your face, God, even if you look like Princess Fiona – Shrek version, I'd still feel the same way about you. My feelings for you will still grow deeper every second. And c'mon, you gotta admit, Fiona's gotta be the last face a man would want."

Elena giggled. She just needed reassurance. And Damon gave that to her, unhesitatingly and confidently. She kissed his cheeks, gentle enough to make him feel the gratitude, and passionate enough to make him feel her love.

"Speaking of third parties, you want to explain the turtle guy from last night?" Damon asked, his fork pointing upwards.

"He's a priest Damon, a friend of the priest that wedded Jenna and Ric."

"No fucking way."

"Yup! You threatened a priest." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Damon asked in regret.

"I tried but you would always cut me off." Elena continued eating, self-righteously happy that Damon finally found out last night's mess was his fault.

'Why'd you meet him?" Damon asked curiously, "In a BAR?"

"His long-time friend, , owned the bar. Jenna asked me to meet him to thank him for helping with the wedding, that's all."

"Wow. I really did fuck it up, big time. I technically called him a monster!"

"Yup, reminisce and remorse, my love." Elena answered sarcastically.

"I doubt he would even consider it if I asked him to _marry_ us." Damon impulsively uttered.

Elena was completely silent and he was too._ **Why the fuck did I just say that? Marriage?**_ Damon hated himself inwardly. Things couldn't have been more awkward. It was too early for any decisions, and they both knew that. To both of their reliefs; however, the silence was interrupted with the doorbell. Jenna and Ric were back from their honeymoon. Damon took the groceries they bought and placed it on the kitchen counter. Ric and Jenna sat at the table with Elena.

"So, did you guys have a great time?" Elena smiled to Jenna, an intriguing look visible on her face.

"You bet." Ric said, his arms firm around Jenna's shoulders.

"Details Ric!" Damon yammered, as he brought another batch of pancake to the table as sat down beside Elena.

"Ugh," Jenna rolled her eyes and looked at Ric, "I can't believe you asked a jerk to be your best-man."

Elena and Ric laughed, while Damon and Jenna sent each other a riveting irritated look. Jenna had been used to having Damon around, for more than a month now, but they still annoy each other most of the time. Elena's fine with it though, she looks at their petty arguments as their special bonding time.

"Jenna, wait till you hear this." Damon said, as he put pancakes on her and Ric's place, "This jerk is actually now officially, and formally your niece's boyfriend." He said and put his arms around Elena.

Elena was shocked with Damon's sudden confession of their relationship. She didn't even give him the heads up! But still, she felt a little piece of thorn pulled from her, at least they'd let the cat out of the bag early. To her shock though, Jenna and Ric weren't even the least bit surprised.

They both said at the same time, as if on cue, "Saw it coming."

In a sudden, Elena's phone rang, she had texted Bonnie a while ago, telling her about Damon being her boyfriend. She almost took off seeing Bonnie's reply, "Saw it coming." She showed it to Damon. And they both laughed in rhythm.

"Why do I get this feeling that we, Elena, are the last persons to realize about our feelings for each other?" Damon smirked and Elena replied, "Ironic." They all chuckled happily. Damon held Elena tighter, and Ric did to Jenna too. They all knew that they have never been as content before, and for the oddest reason, the pancakes tasted incredibly delicious.

**Author's Note** : I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations for the love scene. It was the first one I've ever written so it was pretty difficult. I tried my best though to make it as moving as I can, but at the same time, as sensual. I promise though to make the next love scene(s) better. :)

And as always, **your review is love**. It's the best gift an author can get. :)

To those who reviewed the previous chapter, thank you very much. :)

Lots of love Team Damon! :)


End file.
